Mensonges
by D.Withlock
Summary: Jasper s'en va pour quelques semaines chez Peter et Charlotte sans prévenir qui que ce soit et revient après trois semaines. Bella est également partie et revenue le même jour que Jasper. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il va arriver par la suite. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer après leurs arrivée. Bella va apprendre beaucoup de choses sur sa propre vie. M pour être sûr.
1. Chapitre 1

**Première fiction publiée.**

**Première fiction sur Jella.**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi :3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, venant tout à coup à mon cerveau donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant.**

**J'vous souhaite une bonne ****lecture****.**

**Chapitre****1.**

* * *

Cela faisait quoi, plus de trois semaines que Jasper n'était pas rentré à la villa. Il savait qu'il avait laissé Alice dans l'inquiétude, mais il n'avait rien pu y faire, il avait décidé de partir après une chasse sans réfléchir et il était parti chez Peter et Charlotte. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ça leur avait fait du bien. Peter, pour changer les pensées de Jasper, avait décidé de faire sortir son frère à chaque fois que le soleil se couchait et ils rentraient juste avant le lever du soleil, sous le regard furieux de Char, pour avoir encore une fois osé la laisser seule toute une nuit. Il sourit en pensant au jour où ils, tous les trois, avaient commencé à se battre ensemble, comme avant, et s'étaient beaucoup amusé. La pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Jasper avait complètement disparu, il se sentait mieux.  
Non, Jasper n'avait pas eu de problème avec Alice, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il pensait que s'éloigner de la ville remplie de loups et d'humains lui auraient fait du bien, il avait toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un, il avait toujours l'impression que les loups allaient faire une attaque. Il savait que c'était lâche de partir de cette façon, mais il n'avait agi que par ses instincts, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait simplement besoin de se lâcher et ça, tout le monde en avait besoin. Comme Alice qui devait aller faire du shopping pour ne pas devenir folle. Emmett qui avait besoin de saccager au moins un grizzli pour calmer ses tensions de vouloir se battre. Rosalie qui avait besoin de calmer sa colère en réparant une voiture, en l'améliorant. Edward qui devait aller sur son piano où il lançait toutes ses émotions pour en faire une mélodie.  
Jasper pensait aussi à Esmée, il espérait que celle-ci ne lui gronde pas dessus, mais il savait que c'était trop tard, elle était sûrement très inquiète et en colère contre Jasper qui était parti sans rien dire, ni prévenir. Carlisle aussi s'inquiétait, mais avait sûrement réussi à trouver des hypothèses pour pouvoir calmer toute la famille même si à l'intérieur, il mourait d'inquiétude. Jasper soupira et diminua sa vitesse en plein milieu de la forêt. Il regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer et de fermer ses yeux de couleur de jais.  
Il avait chassé quand il était chez Peter, mais pas comme eux, même si le fait qu'il y ait des poches de sang d'humains chez eux, il n'avait chassé que des animaux. Donc, Jasper n'avait pas rechuté dans ce domaine-là, non. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait à Forks depuis son départ et pensait qu'il n'y avait sûrement rien eu de graves, d'important. Il s'arrêta et décida de chasser avant de rentrer, car il savait que si sa famille le voyait avec les yeux noir, ils allaient se demander s'il n'avait pas craqué. Ils pouvaient également penser qu'il était parti pour ça aussi, parce qu'il avait failli, qu'il avait mordu un humain, mais non, ce n'était pas ça non plus.  
Il passa plusieurs heures à chasser, ramenant la couleur or à ses yeux. Il recommença à courir vers la villa et arrivé dans la forêt de Forks, il fit attention de ne rencontrer personne. Il continua à courir en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit.  
À la lisière de la forêt, devant chez lui, il regarda ses habits. Sa chemise brune était un peu déchirée, son pantalon noir était devenu un peu brun dû à la boue et ses bottes de cow-boy noir étaient devenues brunes, comme son pantalon. Esmée n'allait pas être contente. Il haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au perron et ouvrit la porte de la villa. Il rentra à l'intérieur, dans le salon, où il vit Alice. Il resta bloqué, il allait retourner en arrière, dans sa chambre pour se changer, Alice ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Alice retourna son regard vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

* * *

Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.

D.W


	2. Chapitre 2

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, venant tout à coup à mon cerveau donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant. **

**J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2.**

* * *

**Pov Externe**

_**"À la lisière de la forêt, devant chez lui, il regarda ses habits. Sa chemise brune était un peu déchirée, son pantalon noir était devenu un peu brun dû à la boue et ses bottes de cow-boy noir étaient devenues brunes, comme son pantalon. Esmée n'allait pas être contente. Il haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au perron et ouvrit la porte de la villa. Il rentra à l'intérieur, dans le salon, où il vit Alice. Il resta bloqué, il allait retourner en arrière, dans sa chambre pour se changer, Alice ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Alice retourna son regard vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets."**_

Elle était là, devant lui à le regarder, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Jasper ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas ; de faire une erreur. Il resta debout à la regarder, attendant un geste de sa part, mais rien ne vint, ni d'Alice ni de Jasper.  
Alice était debout, regardait son amant, étonné de le voir, mais aussi inquiète. Pas inquiète comme nous pourrons le penser, non. Elle était inquiète de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Alice savait une chose dont personne, à part son frère, n'était au courant et ils devaient tout faire pour que sa vision ne se produise pas. Alice le savait depuis le début, comme Edward, et avait tout fait pour empêcher cette vision se réaliser. Et jusqu'à maintenant tout allait bien. Très bien même et voilà que l'arrivé de Jasper allait tout gâcher. Presque tout... Alice pouvait encore s'arranger à changer le futur. Alice n'était pas une fille comme nous le pensons, elle est vraiment très différente. Alice décida enfin à parler.

_**"-Jasper...**__**"** _Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais devait rapidement trouver quelque chose pour qu'il aille de nouveau chez ses amis, Peter et Charlotte. Elle reprit, plus froidement._** "-Tu es de retour."**_

Jasper était surpris à l'entente du ton employé par sa femme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, mais il voyait bien le rejet au son de sa voix. Voilà de ce dont il avait peur ; du rejet de sa femme. Il était mal à l'aise maintenant, il voulait partir, s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait il y a peu d'un mois. _**"-Je...**__**"** _Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, pas après le ton d'Alice. Il ne pouvait rien dire alors, il resta silencieux.

Tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Jasper comprit. Le ton froid d'Alice signifiait la chose que Jasper regrettait depuis toujours, mais il savait qu'il n'en pouvait rien y faire. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Juste à ce moment-là, Rosalie descendit les escaliers en courant et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Jasper et Rosalie étaient très proche et leurs faux-liens de jumeaux en avait été la cause. Pour eux, d'un côté, ils étaient vraiment deux jumeaux. Rosalie serra ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et celui-ci passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa sœur. Il sourit, sa sœur lui avait manqué comme jamais. Il jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Rosalie et vit Emmett tout souriant. La blonde laissa son frère qui reçut une tape de la part d'Emmett, son frère. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se demandait pourquoi Alice était si distante. Il s'attendait un peu, mais pas à ce point-là, Jasper en fut blessé. Un cri de joie parvint aux oreilles du blond. Il se retourna et vit Esmée accompagné de Carlisle, ses yeux remplis de venin. Esmée serra son fils dans ses bras avant de le laisser sa place à son mari.

Carlisle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et ce fut à ce moment-là que sa mère, Esmée, remarqua la saleté sur les vêtements de Jasper et un peu sur Rosalie et elle-même. Elle fusilla son fils du regard avant de décider de laisser ça pour plus tard. Emmett ne tarda pas à se moquer de lui, ce qui lui fit mériter les foudres de la blonde qui lui servait de femme. Jasper fut installé juste en face d'Alice. La lutine le regardait intensément, elle essayait de trouver quelque chose pour qu'il s'en aille. Elle passa du divorce jusqu'à un plan pour que Jasper morde un humain et s'enfuît de culpabilité et de honte. Elle regardait les membres de la famille un par un avec pitié et exaspération. Elle eut également de la colère, mais elle était déterminée. Il allait partir.

Jasper ne réagit pas devant les émotions de sa femme, décidant de voir tout ça plus tard. Il était sûr d'une chose, néanmoins ; elle fabriquait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, de mal. Mais cela pouvait être également que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours même si, il en était certain, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de très mal et que beaucoup allaient en souffrir.

Personne ne posa de questions. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi il était parti et Jasper en était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la vraie raison de sa fuite. Cela aurait causé la destruction totale de la famille. Et Jasper ne voulait pas de ça. Il était heureux et cette raison, quelle qu'elle soit, était simplement une raison idiote. Ce n'était rien de bien important, mais... Assez pour l'inciter à partir. Il soupira intérieurement, ce simple détail pourrait tout changer. S'il disait simplement une petite chose dessus, il était foutu et s'il ne disait rien... Et bien... On verra ceci plus tard. Jasper essaya de se concentrer à la conversation, mais en vain. Rosalie, comme Emmett, avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose et ils se mirent d'accord avec un regard de lui parler plus tard.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Jasper riait avec sa famille essayant, en vain, d'oublier qu'Alice ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivé. Jasper avait mal, mais pouvait-il seulement y faire quelque chose ? Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la détermination, de la colère et de l'exaspération. Jasper remarqua également que personne ne parlait ni d'Edward ni de Bella alors il demanda :

**_"-Où sont Edward et Bella ?_****_"_** Alice se raidit, elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Elle voulait que personne ne répond à sa question, mais Emmett déballa tout sur la table.**_ "-Bella est partie juste après toi, le même jour, quelques heures après. Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle. Edward... Il devrait bientôt être là... Je pense..._****_"_ **Jasper fut inquiet quand il entendit son frère dire que Bella avait disparu. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne comprenait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant inquiet et ne voulait pas savoir. Rosalie changea de sujet et pendant plus d'une heure, ils parlèrent sans arrêt.

Jasper sentit deux odeurs s'approcher du salon et il leva le regard pour croiser ceux de la personne qui venait d'entrer avec une autre personne. Jasper n'était pas le seul à les regarder, Alice les regardait aussi, comme tout le reste de la famille. Jasper ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des prunelles de la personne devant elle.

_**"-Je vois que Jasper est de retour."**_

* * *

Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.

D.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Je ne sais pas quel chemin va prendre cette fiction, donc je le laisse sur Rating M pour l'instant. **

**Voilà.. deux mots à vous dire:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Pov Externe**

* * *

**_" Jasper sentit deux odeurs s'approcher du salon et il leva le regard pour croiser ceux de la personne qui venait d'entrer avec une autre personne. Jasper n'était pas le seul à les regarder, Alice les regardait aussi, comme tout le reste de la famille. Jasper ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des prunelles de la personne devant elle._**

**_"-Je vois que Jasper est de retour." "_**

Quel jour étions-nous ? Bella ne le savait pas, mais elle savait que trois semaines avaient écoulé. Trois semaines qu'elle ne faisait que se poser des questions. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son départ. Ni à Edward ni à Charlie. Elle ne regrettait cependant pas d'être partie, elle avait mis un point sur tout en quittant la ville. Elle était retournée chez sa mère, mais celle-ci étant absente, elle était allée chez son ami, meilleur ami, qui l'avait accueilli bras ouverts.

En allant habiter chez son ami, elle avait appris que celui-ci était hybride ; mi-vampire mi-humain. Bella avait été surprise, mais n'avait rien dit, elle avait seulement écouté son ami parler. Elle apprit qu'il pouvait rester au soleil, car même si sa peau brillait, les yeux humains n'avaient pas la capacité de voir les diamants qui couvraient son corps pâle. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas indiquer quel genre d'alimentation il se nourrissait, mais le jeune homme se nourrissait de sang animal et il pouvait également manger de la nourriture humaine même si celui-ci n'était obligatoire. Bella lui avait posé plusieurs questions pendant des heures et il répondait à tous sans problème. Lucas, le meilleur ami de Bella, avait été quelque peu surpris quand Bella n'avait pas pris peur, mais il comprit par la suite que Bella fréquentait des vampires depuis un moment. Il était heureux que Bella ne le rejette pas et ils avaient passés les semaines suivantes à sortir et s'amuser, comme avant. Lucas lui avait menti par le passé, mais Bella l'avait déjà pardonné.

Bella, souriante, sortie de l'avion et alla chercher sa valise. Elle jetait, sans arrêt, des regards autour d'elle comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue par une connaissance. En soupirant, la brune attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport de Port-Angeles. La jeune fille appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de la maison du shérif de Forks. Ce que Bella ne comprenait pas était pourquoi Renée n'était pas à la maison ? Certes, c'était les vacances et qu'elle voyageait avec Phil, mais Bella l'avait prévenu et sa mère avait accepté que sa fille vienne à la maison. Elle avait demandé à Lucas si lui l'avait vu, mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'elle n'était plus à Phoenix depuis le début des vacances. Bella en avait été blessée, mais n'avait rien pu y faire. Renée lui avait menti en disant qu'elle l'attendait à Phoenix, à la maison, mais personne n'était venu la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle avait simplement pensé que sa mère avait oublié qu'elle allait venir ce jour-là et comme la batterie de son portable était terminée, elle était partie chez Renée en taxi pour, ensuite, voir la maison vide. D'humains comme de meubles. Bella n'avait rien compris et était restée au pas de la porte pendant des heures.

Bella secoua la tête en essayant de penser à autre chose et sorti son portable acheté par Lucas. Elle avait refusé, au début, mais Lucas avait insisté ; l'anniversaire de la brune approchait et elle allait avoir dix-huit ans. Bella n'avait pas été heureuse, surtout après avoir appris que Lucas payait également l'abonnement qui lui offrait tout - Appel, Sms, Internet. Tout illimité. - en plus de certaines applications "obligatoires". Elle n'avait pas pu refuser devant l'insistance de son ami à prendre le nouveau modèle de Samsung. Quoique, Bella ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir accepté, au contraire, elle était heureuse de ne pas lui avoir résisté et de l'avoir pris sans faire plus d'histoire. Certes, il lui avait fallu une semaine pour comprendre le fonctionnement, se faire des comptes sur tous les réseaux sociaux - Lucas disait que c'était obligatoire pour une personne de son âge. Certes, il lui avait fallu une semaine pour comprendre le fonctionnement, se faire des comptes sur tous les réseaux sociaux - Lucas disait que c'était obligatoire pour une personne de son âge. l'étrangler. - mais elle avait réussi à s'en sortir avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui était un vrai casse-pied quand il s'y met. Bella était pourtant sûre d'une chose ; si ce n'était pas Lucas, elle n'aurait jamais accepté un cadeau si coûteux.

Il faisait encore tôt ; Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Cela laissait du temps à Bella de lui cuisiner un bon repas. Elle alla mettre sa valise en haut, dans sa chambre, et descendit directement les escaliers pour aller préparer un dîner. Elle avait deux heures devant elle. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et comprit que son père avait passé ses soirées chez Billy Black, à La Push, la cuisine était propre, comme elle l'avait laissé à part les quelques verres dans le robinet qui n'attendait qu'à être lavés. Elle sortit du poisson du réfrigérateur et le décongela pour le mettre dans le four sur un degré faible pour ne pas le brûler. Elle sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la salade. Faisant attention à ne pas se couper, la brune coupa les aliments en tout petits morceaux. Elle mit le saladier sur la table et prépara les assiettes, les fourchettes et les couteaux pour les disposer sur la table. Elle augmenta la chaleur du four et se lança sur la vaisselle.

Bella resta debout dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Elle souriait déjà à l'idée de la tête de son père face à la porte qui n'était pas fermé à clé. Elle l'entendit enlever sa veste et sa ceinture en plus de son arme et les déposer sur la commode de l'entrée._** "-Bella? C'est toi ?**__**"** _La brune ne dit rien, faisant comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Son père s'approcha et fut surpris de voir sa fille en train de nettoyer le comptoir. **_"-Bells?_****_"_**

La concernée se retourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. **_"-Qui d'autre papa ?_****_"_ **Son père rit et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Bella entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son père et posa sa tête contre son torse. Charlie lui avait beaucoup manqué, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce savaient qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup manqués l'un à l'autre, mais aucun ne le dit à haute voix, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce domaine ; montrer ses sentiments.

Bella désigna la table à manger et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Cela faisait plaisir à Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle faillît s'étouffer à la question de son père. _**"-Où étais-tu Bella et pourquoi es-tu partie ?**__**"** _Bella n'avait aucunement envie d'y répondre, mais elle le devait. "-J'ai... J'ai eu une dispute avec Edward et j'ai voulu mettre un point sur tout alors j'ai décidé de partir chez maman. J'avais appelé Renée pour la prévenir et elle avait accepté, mais quand je suis arrivée à la maison, celle-ci était vide. Je suis allée chez Lucas... **_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est que mon meilleur ami. __Bref, j'ai passé trois semaines chez lui."_**

Une partie de ce qu'avait dit Bella était fausse ; elle ne s'était pas disputé avec Edward, alors là pas du tout. La raison de sa "fuite" était tout autre. Charlie ne posa pas plus de questions et alla s'asseoir au salon après lui avoir remercié du délicieux repas qu'elle avait préparé.

Bella passa tout un temps dans la cuisine à tout nettoyer. Écouteurs aux oreilles, elle termina tout après environ une heure. Elle soupira, enleva les écouteurs, d'où sortait de la musique qu'elle finit par éteindre, et alla rejoindre son père. _**"-Demain je vais aller chez les Cullen, pour leur prévenir de mon retour et parler avec Edward.**__**"**_  
Charlie hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement et Bella alla dans sa chambre pour vider son sac. Elle rangea tout ce qu'elle avait et mit la valise sous le lit après l'avoir refermé. Elle regarda l'heure ; 23h06. Elle décida de descendre au salon où elle vit Charlie endormi. Elle soupira et alla le réveiller - avec difficulté. Après une dizaine de minutes, Charlie monta les escaliers pour aller dormir dans son lit.

Bella se servit un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher sur son lit. Elle était encore habillée de ses vêtements et elle avait la flemme de se préparer. Elle se leva après cinq minutes et alla préparer ses habits qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bains. Elle prit son temps à faire sa douche cette fois-ci. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux quatre dernières semaines et elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes couler, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche. Après être sortie et séchée, elle s'habilla de ses vêtements et enroula une serviette dans ses cheveux avant de fermer la lumière de la salle d'eau et rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle enleva la serviette de ses cheveux et les laissa sécher à l'air libre. Elle alla se coucher dans son lit, en dessous des couvertures et elle ferma les yeux, laissant Morphée lui rendre visite.

o0o0o

Oui, Edward était bien là ; devant Jasper. Ce que le blond ne comprenait pas était, pourquoi avait-il la main entrelacée avec celui de Tanya, car oui, c'était bel et bien la jeune Denali qui était devant lui. Il avait plusieurs questions, à vrai dire, et cela concernait la blonde particulièrement.

Jasper resta là, debout, à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle inspirait une telle hypocrisie que le blond a voulu l'étrangler jusqu'à savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Seulement, juste après cette pensée, Jasper se trouva le dos contre le mur, la main droite du télépathe encerclant son cou. Le blond le repoussa avec un rugissement, il n'était pas content, c'était sûr. Il pointa la blonde du doigt. "-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!"

Emmett et Rosalie se jetaient des regards inquiets, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient dire quelque chose. Rosalie s'avança vers lui, Emmett juste derrière elle. Elle fut la première à briser le silence qui régnait depuis deux minutes. _**"-Tanya...**__**"** _Rosalie n'avait pu se retenir de cracher son nom avec une haine. Rosalie, comme Jasper et Emmett, détestaient cette blonde plus que tout._** "-... Est la petite amie, ou devrais-je dire la fiancée, d'Edward.**__**"**_ Emmett qui était maintenant à côté de sa femme avait serré les poings. _**"-Et avant que tu ne poses la question, mec, p'tite sœur n'est pas qu courant et voilà ce que suggère la voyante et le télépathe ;**__** on va aller déménager en Alaska avant le retour de Bells."**_

Jasper lançait des regards haineux à sa "femme" et son "frère". Eux qui disaient sans arrêt que sans Bella, ils n'étaient rien, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre. Il voulait les tuer. Oui, les décapiter en mille morceaux puis les brûler. Le problème est que, le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant en colère ; il n'avait rien à avoir avec Bella. Rien du tout. Il n'allait pas se mentir ; combien de fois a-t-il voulu aller vers elle et lui parler ? Des millions de fois, mais jamais Jasper n'a pu faire un pas vers elle sans recevoir les avertissements de sa famille.

Jasper s'avança, bousculant Edward, et sortit de la villa pour se diriger vers la forêt. Arrivé à la lisière, il commença à courir, ne sachant pas vraiment où, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur de freesia. Il s'arrêta net, regarda devant lui et remarqua qu'il était devant la maison du shérif, dont celle d'Isabella. Il grimpa sur un arbre sur un arbre et regarda la brune dormir, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Quand Jasper se rappela ce qu'avait dit Emmett, il sourit. Bella était également de retour. Jasper resta perché sur la branche jusqu'à l'aube. Il décida de rentrer à la maison après que Charlie soit sorti en laissant une note sur le réfrigérateur, qu'il lut juste avant de retourner chez soi.

Arrivé à la villa, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que son séjour chez Peter, faisant grogner Edward, le télépathe, et alla se changer après une douche. Il descendit les escaliers menant vers le salon à une vitesse humaine. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il vit tout le monde. Parfait. "-Nous allons avoir une invitée, je vais aller la chercher." Rosalie fronça les sourcils et la curiosité émanait de tout le monde dans la pièce. Il sortit en souriant. _**"-Une amie, tout simplement.**__**"** _Il alla monter dans sa voiture et alluma le moteur en lançant son portable sur le siège passager.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit de la voiture et s'adossa à la porte du côté conducteur en regardant la maison devant lui avant de diriger son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur une belle brune. Celle-ci leva le regard et croisa ceux du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils._** "-Jasper?**__**"**_ Pour toute réponse, il lui dit qu'il était simplement venu la chercher.

**_"-Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?_****_"_ **Jasper voulait dire qu'il était venu pendant la nuit, car il avait été en colère contre son frère devant le fait que celui-ci avait trompé l'humaine, mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir la brune, surtout au milieu de la rue qu'il pensait inadéquat pour parler de ça._** "-Longue histoire Isabella.**__**"** _La brune croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant une réponse plus exacte. Jasper soupira en sentant la détermination de l'humaine et désigna la porte d'entrée que Bella ouvrit et invita le vampire à rentrer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon et la jeune fille se retourna pour être face à Jasper, qui en fit de même. _**"-Je ne sais pas par où commencer...**__**"**_ Bella sourit._** "-Par le début, le tout début."**_

Il leva le regard vers elle, il allait tout dire, tout.

Sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

**Voilà =) En espérant qu'il vous aie plu!  
**

**Reviews ? =3**

Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.

D.W


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4.**

* * *

**Explications partie 1.**

**Pov Externe**

**_"-Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?" Jasper voulait dire qu'il était venu pendant la nuit, car il avait été en colère contre son frère devant le fait que celui-ci avait trompé l'humaine, mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir la brune, surtout au milieu de la rue qu'il pensait inadéquat pour parler de ça. "-Longue histoire Isabella." La brune croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant une réponse plus exacte. Jasper soupira en sentant la détermination de l'humaine et désigna la porte d'entrée que Bella ouvrit et invita le vampire à rentrer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon et la jeune fille se retourna pour être face à Jasper, qui en fit de même. "-Je ne sais pas par où commencer..." Bella sourit. "-Par le début, le tout début."_**

**_Il leva le regard vers elle, il allait tout dire, tout._**  
_** Sans aucune hésitation**._

Bella était là, assise à regarder le vampire blond devant elle. Ce même vampire qu'Edward et Alice empêchaient de la laisser se rapprocher. Ce que Bella ne comprenait pas était, pourquoi était-il devant chez elle ? la chance, elle aimait les longues histoires ! Il est venu la chercher pour l'emmener lui-même à la villa, ce qui engendre la deuxième question. Comment était-il au courant qu'elle allait venir ? Elle s'attendait à entendre le nom Alice, mais non, il avait dit que c'était une longue histoire ce qui avait surpris la brune, mais elle voulait savoir, vraiment tout ; la chance, elle aimait les longues histoires !

_**"-Il y a trois semaines, j'ai quitté la ville sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Je suis allé chez des amis, au Texas. Ne me demande pas la raison du pourquoi de ma fuite, c'est dur à expliquer. C'est comme si je voulais fuir quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Je suis resté trois semaines là-bas, mon corps y était, mais mon esprit, lui était à des kilomètres du lieu. Je suis revenu hier, l'après-midi et j'ai appris que tu avais également disparu le même jour que moi et comme moi, tu n'as rien dit à personne. Après qu'Emmett m'ait dit cela, Edward est rentré avec une blonde, Tanya Denali. Je n'ai pas compris la raison, elle était seule et ils venaient toujours en clan normalement. J'ai compris la présence de sa présence par Rosalie et Emmett, mais également qu'ils..."** _Bella ne le laissa pas continuer, elle savait. Elle connaissait leurs relations.

_**"-Ils sont ensemble."** _Jasper hocha la tête, il décida de ne pas faire attention au fait qu'elle savait ceci et continua à parler. _**"-Oui mais... Leur relation est bien plus importante. Ils sont fiancés, Bella. Et ce, depuis un mois. Et pour que tu ne le saches pas, Edward et Alice avaient décidé que l'on devait déménager en Alaska avant que tu ne rentres. Je suis rentré dans une colère noire et je n'ai pas accepté. Je suis sorti de la maison et j'ai couru. Sans le savoir, je suis arrivé ici et je suis resté devant ta fenêtre, penché à une branche d'un arbre. Avant de rentrer, j'ai lu la note que Charlie t'avait laissé."**_

Charlie lui avait, en effet, laissé une note. Il avait demandé si elle pouvait aller au supermarché de Forks, ceci étant quasiment vide. _**"-Je suis rentré à la villa par la suite et me suis changée. Si tu voyais à quoi je ressemblais et il y a quelques heures !"**_ Jasper se tut et regarda enfin Bella ; il avait eu les yeux détournés depuis le début.

_**"-Je trouve cela cruel ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu qu'il te trompe ?!"**_

Bella rit, pas un rire de joie. Non, plutôt un rire désespéré. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de la brune et elle éclata en sanglots. Jasper fit la seule chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire ; il l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça. Bella passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Elle se trouvait idiote, mais alors là, vraiment idiote. Voilà qu'elle pleurait pour son premier amour !

Jasper resta silencieux, il laissa l'humaine pleurer contre lui, elle en avait besoin. Il le ressentait. Instinctivement, il serra Bella plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux. La voir comme ça brisait son cœur déjà mort. Certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant la protéger, la consoler, mais il ne fit rien pour contrer cette envie. Il n'a jamais été proche de Bella. Pour lui, elle était simplement la petite amie d'Edward, mais, ceci ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prêtait jamais attention à elle, au contraire, mais sa famille, surtout Alice et Edward, ne lui avaient jamais laissé approcher l'humaine doc, il s'était fait à l'idée que jamais il n'aura un autre lien que "connaissance" avec elle. Ceci l'avait un peu rabaissé, il avait compris, ainsi, que sa famille ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pour eux, Jasper était le maillon faible de la famille, mais ceci était bien compréhensible.

Jasper avait beaucoup tué pendant plus de cent ans. Humains comme vampires. N'était-ce pas une raison pour être faible ? Il avait bu tellement de sang d'humains que maintenant, se retenir était quelque chose de très difficile à faire. Jasper allait toujours rester ce buveur de sang qui n'avait plus rien d'humain pour pouvoir résister au sang de l'humaine qui était dans ses bras. Ceci lui fit un choc. Là, en ce moment, il n'avait aucunement envie de sauter à la gorge de Bella. Et... il connaissait très bien la raison.

Bella, elle, elle était heureuse qu'il y ait au moins une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Lucas avait été là pour elle, mais jamais la brune n'avait craqué à ses côtés. Là, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se dire, était que Jasper ressentait le mal qu'elle avait enfui au fond de son âme alors à quoi bon faire semblant que tout va bien? Bella réussit à se calmer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle se détacha des bras réconfortants du blond. Celui-ci comprit et la serra encore plus forte sans pour autant lui briser les os. Le vampire comprit que Bella ne voulait pas parler du fait de comment elle savait sur la tromperie d'Edward et il respectait ce choix, comme elle, elle respectait le choix qu'il ne dise pas la raison de sa fuite.

_**"-Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es venu me chercher ?**__**"** _La voix de Bella brisa le silence qui était installé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Jasper regarda la brune qui avait le regard levé vers lui, attendant la réponse. Jasper lui sourit et recula une des longues mèches de Bella qui lui coupait le visage pour le lui mettre derrière l'oreille. Il finit par secouer la tête. _**"-Ils ne savent même pas que tu es rentrée.**__** Je leur ai dit que j'allais chercher une amie qui nous rendait visite."**_

Bella regarda par la fenêtre avant de hocher la tête. Jasper la lâcha et elle fut debout en un rien de temps.**_ "-Allons-y alors..._****_"_ **Ils sortirent tous les deux et montèrent dans la voiture. Contrairement à Edward, Jasper monta directement au côté conducteur sans venir ouvrir la porte à l'humaine, ce qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Jasper la regarda une dernière fois avant de foncer vers la villa. Ceci faisait la deuxième fois que Bella et Jasper se retrouvaient dans la même voiture et ces deux fois n'étaient pas pour de très belles raisons.

Bella qui regardait le paysage défiler, ne faisait pas attention à la vitesse à laquelle Jasper conduisait et elle n'en avait que faire, à vrai dire. Arrivé à la villa, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, Jasper fut le premier à sortir et alla ouvrir la porte de Bella, pour lui inciter à sortir. Il lui fit comprendre qu'ils pourraient partir n'importe quand elle le souhaitera. Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison blanche, suivit du blond. Elle entendit des rires venir depuis le salon et se dirigea vers cette direction. La vision qu'elle eut la fit mal au cœur, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. Au contraire, elle sourit. Une blonde, qu'elle présumait être Tanya, était sur les genoux d'Edward, riant avec Alice. Edward, lui, jouait avec les cheveux de Tanya et discutait avec Esmée, qui souriait. Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle étaient en retrait, pas vraiment heureux de la situation. Rosalie était à côté de son mari, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Emmett regardait Rosalie comme s'il voulait la rattraper à tout instant si elle craquait et sautait sur Edward. Carlisle, lui, regardait chaque personne tout à tour avec des yeux noirs, les bras croisés et accoudés sur le mur, il fut le premier à remarquer la présence de Bella et Jasper. Il sourit. Aucun autre vampire ne remarqua leurs présences, tout trop occupé. Bella s'avança, suivit du blond, et regarda les trois personnes, ou plutôt quatre si on ajoutait Esmée, qui l'avaient détruit comme jamais.

_**"-Tu ne nous présente pas, Edward ?"**_

Le concerné resta figé avant de se retourner vers l'humaine. Celle-ci le regardait toujours. Alice, comme si de rien était, courut vers Bella et lui sauta au cou et la serra contre elle tout en lui disant à quel point elle l'avait fait peur et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Bella resta de marbre un moment avant de pousser la voyante loin d'elle. Celle-ci la regarda, surprise de l'attitude de l'humaine alors que Rosalie souriait, la tête haute, devant l'indifférence de la jeune Swan. "-Bella?"

_**"-Ne fait pas l'hypocrite Alice, j'en ai suffisamment connu des personnes comme toi.**__**"**_ Bella se retourna vers le couple fiancé et s'approcha plus près d'eux. _**"-Alors, Edward, qui est cette fille sur tes genoux ?**__**"**_ Tanya se leva et regarda Bella d'un air hautain. _**"-Je m'appelle Tanya Denali, la fiancée d'Edward.**__**"**_

La blonde avait bien insisté sur le mot "fiancée" comme si elle montrait son territoire, ce qui devait être le cas... L'humaine haussa un sourcil et regarda tour à tour Edward et Tanya._** "-Pourtant, jusqu'à là, Edward et moi étions en couple... Qu'a-t-il changé Edward ? Ma disparition ? À la place de te demander quelles horreurs pouvaient m'arriver, tu vas te fiancer !? Jasper est parti le même jour que moi, je l'ai su tout à l'heure et moi, j'ai disparu par la suite, tu ne te dis pas que Jasper a pu me mordre ou autre ? Non, toi, tu vas te fiancer avec une autre !"**_

Bella se retourna vers Jasper et lui sourit. _**"-Ne le prend pas mal.**__** C'est encore une idiotie de plus de ma part.**__**"** _Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Tanya et Edward, Bella sortit de la pièce. Enfin, failli, car Alice l'en empêcha. _**"-Bella!**__** Je comprends que tu sois furieuse contre eux, mais pourquoi moi, je n'ai rien fait de...**__**"**_ Avant même qu'Alice puisse terminer sa phrase, Bella se retourna brusquement vers elle. **_"-C'est qui, qui a voulu s'enfuir pour que l'humaine qui vous sert de distraction ne sache rien de tout ça ?_****_!_****_"_ **La concernée se retourna vers Jasper, pointant l'index vers lui. _**"-Tu lui as tout raconté !**__**"**_ Rosalie s'avança, furieuse, mais Emmett l'en empêcha, aidé de Carlisle. Celui-ci parla enfin. **_"-Alice, Jasper a très bien fait._****_ Il a fait ce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait fait ni même pensé à faire ! Si lui ne l'avait pas dit, car je m'attendais très bien à ce qu'il le fasse, je serais allé chercher moi-même Bella n'importe où qu'elle soit pour aller tout lui révéler._****_"_** Il se retourna vers Bella. **_"-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Bella, vraiment._**_** J'ai essayé de parler à mon... À Edward, mais il ne m'a guère écouté et n'a fait qu'à sa tête."**_

Bella lui sourit, elle comprenait, ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de Carlisle. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Après lui avoir dit cela, elle sortit de la villa. Elle vit son chauffeur de tout à l'heure, dans la voiture d'Emmett. _**"-Tu montes ?**__**"** _Bella rit et monta au côté passager de la voiture. Jasper attendit seulement que Bella ferme la porte qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur en riant. Bella le fusilla du regard, mais elle rit également par la suite._** "-Tu aurais pu attendre que je mettes ma ceinture, Jasp' !**__**"**_ Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **_"-Sérieusement, Isabella, Jasp' ?_****_ Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose ?_****_"_ **Bella haussa les épaules en le regardant. _**"-Tu préfère Casper ?**__** Le gentil petit fantôme ?"**_

Jasper secoua la tête en souriant. _**"-Bien p'tite, choisissez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je ne tolérerais pas le nom Casper.**__**" "-Oui, M'sieur !**__**"** _Le reste du trajet se passa dans la simplicité. Bella regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient au supermarché. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils étaient ici. Avant même qu'elle ne pose la question, Jasper parla répondit à sa question silencieuse. **_"-Tu devais acheter de quoi remplir le frigo._****_ T'as oublié ?_****_"_ **Bella hocha la tête. **_"-Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai oublié._****_ Je n'ai pas d'argent..._****_"_** Jasper haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte de Bella. _**"-Je vais payer.**__**" "-C'est hors de question !"**_

Bien sûr, Isabella fidèle à elle-même, ne pouvait que refuser cela. Jasper la regarda tout en fermant la porte. **_"-Je t'autorise à me rendre le montant par la suite, Isabella._****_"_ **Bella grogna tout en s'avançant vers l'intérieur et Jasper l'a suivit tout en riant. Arrivé derrière elle, il souffla à son oreille. _**"-Je n'ai pas dis quand après.**__**"**_

Bella s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Jasper qui alla chercher un caddie. Elle ne dit rien et suivi le blond pour enfin le trouver dans un rayon à regarder un article et lire le contenu avec les sourcils froncés, faisant rire la brune.

Les deux jeunes passèrent une heure dans le supermarché, grâce à Jasper. Celui-ci n'était pas rentré dans ce genre de magasin depuis des années, les vampires n'ayant pas besoin de se nourrir. Esmée venait une fois par semaine pour faire semblant et le blond avait toujours trouvé ceci idiot.

Bella, qui rangeait les affaires achetées dans les placards, se souvint qu'elle devait rendre l'argent à Jasper. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et prit la monnaie qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de nuit et alla les donner à Jasper. Le blond regarda l'argent avant de soupirer et de les prendre en grognant. La brune haussa les épaules et continua son boulot.

Un silence avait pris possession de la pièce. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non. Ce silence était plutôt reposant et aidait la brune à se préparer à tout dire au vampire. Après qu'elle ait fini de tout ranger, elle resta dos au blond qui était assis à la table. Elle prit une grande respiration, se donnant un peu de courage. Jasper qui avait bien comprit qu'elle allait parler et qu'il ne devait sûrement pas l'interrompre, il laissa donc tomber ce qu'il avait en main pour regarder l'humaine qui était dos à lui.

_**"-Il y a quatre semaines..."**_

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu =)**

_**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.**_

_**D.W**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Flash-Back._

Bella sentait bien qu'Edward s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que la brune avait mis les pieds au terrain de baseball des Cullen. Plus de deux semaines que son petit-ami ne lui adressait pas la parole convenablement. Très peu étaient les nuits où il restait avec elle. Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi et comme une idiote, elle s'était dite que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec James. Mais une petite voix en elle lui disait sans cesse que c'était autre chose. Une chose dont Bella avait très peur. Edward ne l'aimait plus, peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais aimé même... Il s'était enfin rendu compte que l'humaine ne valait rien, ne méritait pas l'amour du vampire cuivré.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qui virent directement le plafond de sa chambre. Edward était déjà parti. Car oui, il était venu cette nuit. Tard, mais il était venu ; au plus grand bonheur de la brune. Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir pris ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce ne fut qu'après trente minutes qu'elle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre, tout en séchant ses cheveux.

À peine fermé la porte, un son rempli la pièce. Bella sursauta et regarda vers la table de nuit où se trouvait un portable. Elle se dirigea vers la table et pris le cellulaire dans sa main. Elle le reconnut directement, c'était celui d'Edward, il avait reçu un message d'une certaine "Mon Amour." . Ça sentait mauvais, elle le savait. Elle comprit. C'était terminé. Même si elle ne voulait pas savoir plus, elle lut le message qu'il lui brisa le coeur. Elle lut le message des dizaines de fois. Enfin, elle comprit pourquoi Edwards était absent pendant plusieurs jours, comme depuis ces deux jours.

Edward avait passé ces deux derniers jours avec une autre. Deux jours ; une nuit. A faire Dieu sait quoi. Elle remit le portable sur la table de nuit et resta assise sur son lit sans rien faire, laissant ses larmes couler à flots.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers, pris sa veste et on sac, accompagné du cellulaire d'Edward et monta dans la Volvo de son "petit-ami".

_**"-Tu l'as oublié."**_

Edward hocha la tête et prit l'objet en regardant Bella. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré mais, il n'en fit rien et brisa le silence que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la villa.

_**"-Tanya, notre cousine, va venir emménager chez nous. Dans une semaine."**_

Bella haussa les épaules, complètement indifférente quand elle leva la tête brusquement, Tanya. C'était avec elle qu'elle passait donc ses journées. Ses nuits. Génial, elle allait devoir rester dans la même pièce qu'elle et être "gentille". Elle voulait demander combien de temps cette Tanya allait rester mais, elle n'en fit rien. Qu'elle reste aussi longtemps qu'elle veut, elle allait officiellement mettre fin à sa relation avec Edward Cullen et elle pourrait retourner chez sa mère.

Fin Flash-Back

_**"-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, sinon je l'aurais su.**__**"**_ Jasper regardait la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle baissa la tête et souffla. _**"-Non, je n'en ai pas eu la force.**__** Il devait y avoir une raison ; qu'il soit avec moi et une autre en même temps, parce que sortir avec une insignifiante humaine alors qu'il avait une vampire comme petite-amie était ridicule alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement une raison. Il m'aurait sûrement quitté s'il ne se sentait pas obligé, s'il n'y avait pas une explication à ses actions."**_

Le vampire blond hocha la tête et resta silencieux un moment avant de lui poser une question qui trottait sa tête depuis qu'elle avait commencé._** "-Et pourquoi avoir choisi le même jour que moi pour t'enfuir ?**__**"**_ La brune tourna ses yeux vers lui et sourit.

_**"-J'avais appelé l'aéroport juste la veille et on m'a dit qu'il y avait un libre le lendemain. Alors, le matin, je suis allée dire au revoir avant de prendre mon vol, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, évidemment. C'est là que j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas rentré de ta chasse. J'ai dit que c'était sûrement parce que tu avais besoin de te nourrir plus que d'ordinaire et que tu étais parti dans une autre région. Tanya était arrivée une heure avant moi et six heures après toi. Et si tu veux savoir, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas savoir qui était la blonde assise sur les genoux d'Edward, pour ramener la curiosité. Je crois... Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour qu'elle puisse rester dans mes souvenirs."**_

Bella commença à rire, attirant la curiosité du vampire blond qui la regardait sans comprendre de ce soudain changement d'humeur. _**"-Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Tanya quand elle m'a vu.**__** C'était à peine si elle se retenait de sauter sur mon cou !**__**"** _Jasper secoua la tête et se leva. _**"-Elle aurait pu venir te tuer durant la nuit.**__**"**_ Bella le regarda avec un regard amusé et un sourcil haussé. _**"-Non, je ne pense pas.**__** Elle était trop occupée à écarter les jambes pour ça."**_

_**"-Tu traines beaucoup trop avec Emmett, toi.**__**"** _Bella haussa les épaules et accepta quand Jasper lui proposa de faire une ballade dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment tout en parlant. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait un grand lac au milieu, entouré de fleurs multicolores et de quelques rochers. Elle lui parla de Lucas, il fit de même en parlant de Peter et Charlotte. Bella s'assit au bord du lac et Jasper l'a rejoint à vitesse vampirique, faisant sursauter l'humaine. Cette dernière regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle devait rentrer. Jasper comprit et se leva en tendant la main à la brune. Celle-ci l'attrapa et la seconde suivante, elle se trouva sur le dos du vampire qui courrait à travers les arbres. Bella ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête dans le cou du grand blond pour empêcher le vent fouetter son visage. _**"-Tu aurais pu prévenir Jasp'.**__**"**_

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement chez Bella, qu'il fit descendre de son dos et marcha jusqu'au salon après avoir ouvert la forêt. Bella alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner alors que Jasper, qui l'avait suivit, s'assit sur la chaise_**. "-Tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?"**_ Jasper la regarda couper les légumes et répondit en souriant. _**"-Tu me chasses ?"**_ L'humaine poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour dire non. _**"-Je ne te chasse pas, je te poses simplement une question."**_

_**"-J'ai pas envie de rentrer."**_ Bella se retourna pour regarder Jasper pendant un instant. Elle pouvait comprendre ; elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas retourner à la villa des Cullen. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait mais Bella ne mettait pas tout le monde dans le même sac, bien évidemment. Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'avaient pas trahi ses enfants, eux. Esmée aussi avait été avec Edward ; à la place de soutenir Bella et Jasper, après la trahison de leurs compagnons, ou même, contredire son fils. Elle avait oublié la présence de l'humaine et du vampire blond et était parti du côté de son fils. Quoi de plus naturel ? Alice, elle, n'en parlons pas. Bella qui la considérait comme sa soeur, elle se sentait trahie. Et maintenant, elle n'avait personne. Elle leva son regard vers Jasper qui regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sourit. Presque personne. Il y avait Jasper maintenant. Et Emmett. Elle n'avait guère été trop proche de Carlisle et Rosalie, mais elle pouvait également compter sur eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

.

.

.

Charlie arriva un peu plus tard que les jours précédents et demanda qui était le blond qui se trouvait dans la maison et ce qu'il faisait là_**. "-C'est Jasper, papa, le frère d'Edward. Il m'a déposé, en plus de m'aider pour les courses."**_ Le shérif hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise pour commencer à manger son assiette. Jasper, qui était parti dans le salon quand Charlie était rentré, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Bella, qui comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle respira un bon coup alors qu'il venait s'asseoir près d'elle, dans la cuisine. _**"-J'ai rompu avec Edward."**_ Charlie regarda les deux ados et bu une gorgée d'eau. _**"-Et pourquoi donc?" **_Bella hésitait vraiment à lui dire la vérité et Jasper comprit qu'elle allait mentir mais pour lui, Charlie devait également connaitre la vérité alors il fit taire Bella d'un coup de pied faible sur la jambe. _**"-Disons que... Edward s'est fiancé avec une autre. C'était la raison du départ de Bella."**_ La concernée ferma les yeux, attendant que Charlie crie tout en pestant contre Jasper et son honnêteté constante. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux quand elle n'entendit rien de cela. Charlie jouait avec sa nourriture. _**"-Bella, tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez seulement disputés. Je veux la vérité, maintenant."**_ Il lâcha sa fourchette à son dernier mot et un bruit résonna quand celle-ci entra en contact avec l'assiette. La brune déglutit et lâcha son verre d'eau qu'elle avait en main.

_**"-Edward s'est fiancé avec Tanya Denali une semaine avant mon départ. Quand je l'ai appris, je suis partie sans rien dire. Alice était également dans ce "plan", elle savait tout et ne m'avait rien dit. Ils étaient ensemble depuis très longtemps, même avant que je ne sois en couple avec Edward."**_ Jasper enchaîna. _**"-Personnellement, je ne le savait pas. Je pensais qu'il aimait vraiment Isabella, mais maintenant, je pense qu'Alice et Edward ont joué avec elle, avec nous. Peut-être parce qu'elle était nouvelle ou peut-être pour une autre raison. Ils comptaient déménager avant son retour et le mien, car je suis également parti chez mes amis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Malheureusement, on ne peut plus rien changer."**_

A vrai dire, Charlie était seulement inquiet pour Bella, sinon qu'elle rompe avec Edward; cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais de toute manière. Il regarda Bella, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et demanda si elle, elle allait bien. Bella répondit par l'affirmative avant qu'un silence vienne s'abattre sur eux. Charlie se leva après quelques minutes plus tard et dès sorti, Bella se tourna vers Jasper_**. "-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?"**_ Jasper haussa les épaules. _**"-Il devait connaître la vérité."**_

_**"-Un mensonge n'aurait rien fait de mal! Maintenant qu'il sait qu'Edward était avec une autre en même temps que moi ne lui donnerait qu'une seule envie: le tuer."**_ Jasper commença à rire avant de secouer son index devant le visage de Bella. _**"-Il ne pouvait rien faire . N'oublie pas ce que nous sommes."**_ La brune se leva en prenant les assiettes et les mit dans le robinet, assez durement. _**"-J'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas." **_Jasper se leva également et se mit juste derrière l'humaine et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Bella était surprise mais ne fit rien, elle resta ainsi avant de sentir le soupir de Jasper sur son cou.

_**"-Il devait savoir. Et même, quand il aurait appris qu'il était fiancé alors que vous avez rompu depuis moins d'une semaine, parce qu'il l'aurait appris, à coup sûr, il allait douter de quelque chose et il allait mal réagir de l'avoir appris de quelqu'un d'autre que toi." **_Bella hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en soufflant. _**"-Je veux partir, loin d'ici, loin de Forks, loin de ces abrutis qui nous ont gâché la vie. Toi et moi. "**_ Jasper sourit et souffla: _**"-Toi et moi, très loin."**_

.

.

.

Il faisait tard, 23h49 pour être exact. Charlie dormait. Bella était assise sur le canapé du salon, tournée vers Jasper qui était en face d'elle, avait eu l'autorisation de rester, étant donné qu'il n'avait nul part où aller et qu'il n'était pas prêt de retourner à la villa. Il avait accepté en souriant. Bella posait beaucoup de questions à Jasper sur sa vie d'humaine, mais le vampire lui avait dit qu'il allait parler de sa transformation plus tard, car il ne se sentait pas prêt pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas insisté et ils avaient commencé à parler littérature, musique et art. Étonnement, Bella et Jasper avaient beaucoup de points en commun et cela plaisaient beaucoup au blond. Bella lui révéla le désir de rencontrer Peter et Charlotte, elle avait été curieuse quand Jasper avait parlé d'eux tout à l'heure. Le vampire lui promit qu'il l'emmènera les voir après lui avoir si elle était sûre, car eux, contrairement à Jasper, se nourrissaient de sang humain. Bella haussa les épaules. _**"-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vampire se nourrit d'humain qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, Jasper.**__**"**_

Jasper sourit à sa phrase. Elle avait peut-être raison d'un côté. L'humaine demanda au blond de lui dire plus sur ses amis, ce que fit Jasper avec plaisir, tout en riant. Parler d'eux lui faisait rappeler combien il était chanceux de les avoir comme amis, comme frère et soeur. Ils passèrent deux heures à parler, voilà qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin quand la brune reçut un message. Jasper prit le portable qui se trouvait sur la table avec le sien et le passa à Bella. Elle le prit son portable et lu le message que lui avait envoyé Lucas. Il allait venir ici dans une semaine. Cela faisait à peine de jours qu'ils étaient séparés, mais pourtant, Lucas lui manquait beaucoup alors le fait qu'il allait venir à Forks dans une semaine la réjouissait. Jasper prit également son portable quand il l'entendit vibrer, il le prit et sourit. Ses amis allaient venir ici dans une semaine également.

Jasper conseilla à Bella d'aller dormir, mais celle-ci refusa, elle n'était guère fatiguée. Elle se demandait qu'elle fût sa raison, à Jasper, d'être parti. Il avait dit fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais quoi ? Qui ? Elle voulait lui demander, mais le matin, il lui avait bien dit que c'était dur à expliquer. Mais c'était explicable, dur peut-être, mais il pouvait toujours le faire. Et Bella ferait de son mieux pour comprendre. _**"-Euh...**__** Jasp'?"**_

Celui-ci se retourna vers la brune. Voilà cinq minutes qu'il ressentait le questionnement de Bella, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, ni bougé. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être simple, ni pour l'humaine ni pour le vampire._** "-Oui, Isabella ?"**_

_**"-Qu'elle est ta raison, à toi, d'être parti ?"**_

Jasper resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de sa réponse, car il savait que ceci allait être une surprise pour la brune, un choc. Tout avait commencé depuis son arrivée. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était attirer le regard de l'humaine, mais celle-ci avait été complètement éblouie par Edward. Alors Jasper avait vécu dans le silence. Le jour où James et sa bande étaient venu, Jasper voulait les tuer. Quand il avait dû garder Bella à Phoenix, il avait été, égoïstement, heureux. Ce moment avait été le seul moment où il avait pu approcher de la brune.

Il se rappelait le moment où elle avait éclaté en sanglots et qu'il l'avait réconforté dans ses bras alors qu'Alice avait été obligée de chasser. Jasper avait eu le cœur brisé de la voir comme ça et avait passé toute la nuit à lui souffler des mots réconfortants à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre lui. Il n'avait pas osé -ni voulu- se retirer du lit, de peur de la réveiller donc il était resté ainsi, sans bouger, et regarder Isabella dormir. Bella avait été toute rouge et avait balbutié des excuses sur son comportement dès son réveil. Jasper l'avait trouvé mignonne à ce moment-là. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas d'habitude mais à cet instant, il n'avait voulu que la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il ne put faire ; Alice était revenue de sa chasse et avait regardé un moment l'humaine avant de hausser les épaules et se diriger vers le lit où la brune était encore assise.

Jasper avait alors directement quitté la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarder la télé tout en essayant de ne pas écouter Bella parler d'Edward avec Alice. Il lui manquait. Jasper avait eu du mal à retenir son grognement. S'en suivit l'escapade d'Isabella. Jasper avait été en colère contre elle pour avoir fait cela et avoir joué avec sa vie, mais s'était senti coupable, beaucoup. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir de ne pas avoir pu voir ce qu'elle mijotait. Il avait été tellement en colère -colère qu'il avait dirigé vers James- qu'il n'avait pas été sensible à l'odeur du sang de Bella et qu'il avait pris un plaisir à démembré le nomade.

Il avait été soulagé de voir Bella s'en sortir et il avait été très jaloux quand il avait vu Edward et Bella danser ensemble au bal de fin d'année et c'est là qu'il avait compris. Il tombait amoureux de l'humaine. Mais il s'en était voulu directement ; il avait Alice. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il embrassait sa femme, la touchait ou lui faisait l'amour, c'était Bella qu'il voyait. Seulement elle. Il ne pouvait plus voir qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Il avait pris peur et il s'était enfui au seul endroit où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver des réponses. Au Texas. En trois semaines, il avait compris qu'il avait échoué ce qu'il essayait tant de réussir.

_**"-C'est l'amour que j'ai fui, Isabella. Je t'ai fui toi. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tu détenais mon cœur avec un tel pouvoir que je n'ai pas réussir à fuir."**_

* * *

**Voilàààà! Review? =3**

**_Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous._**

**_D.W_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_**"-Tu es tombé amoureux de Bella ?!"  
**_  
Bella continuait à regarder le blond, choquée, mais tout de même heureuse. Depuis déjà cinq semaines qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments envers Edward, et ce qui s'était passé l'avait aidé à tout éclaircir. Quand Lucas lui avait demandé de lui parler des Cullen, il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait beaucoup plus des jumeaux et d'Emmett que les autres, mais n'avait rien dit, la laissant parler.

Ce n'est que quand il avait dit : _**"-Toi, t'aime ce blond."**_ qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait toujours voulu lui parler, à lui et Rosalie, mais sans succès, on l'avait toujours empêché de faire ceci. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée ce que Jasper ressentait envers elle, de l'indifférence avait-elle pensé mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de ça. Surtout que le blond avait révélé apprécier l'humaine.

Bella ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de plonger son regard dans celui de Jasper. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait tant le connaître, lui et son passé, et quelque temps après, Bella avait arrêter de penser à ceci. Jasper s'était levé depuis quelques minutes et il était en train de regarder les trois personnes un par un. _**"-Je pense que..."**_

Rosalie lui coupa la parole. Celle-ci était choquée et furieuse. Il manquait plus que Jasper à s'amouracher de l'humaine ! _**"-Que tu nous doit des explications ! Sérieusement, vous lui trouvez quoi vous, à cette humaine, pour tomber amoureux d'elle ? Et même, vu Edward, ce n'est que ce que vous pensez ! Il n'y a que son sang qui vous attire."**_ Bella se tourna enfin vers les nouveaux arrivés, Emmett et Rosalie, et regarda la grande blonde.

Elle savait que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas mais devait-elle dire que seul son sang pouvait attirer les autres à l'aimer ? Oui, bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un vampire puisse penser à autre chose que le sang qui courrait dans ses veines, mais elle pouvait tout de même espérer. Elle avait aimé Edward, mais peut-être pas autant qu'elle le pensait. Elle se retourna vers Jasper qui l'a regardait depuis quelques minutes.

Jasper s'adressa à sa sœur et son frère sans pour autant se tourner vers eux. _**"-Vous faites quoi, là ?"**_ Emmett fut le premier à parler, voyant que sa femme n'allait rien dire. _**"-Et bien... Vu que Carlisle, Esmée en plus de Tanya et Edward étaient occupés, Alice est sortie chasser et nous, on s'est inquiété pour toi, comme tu ne rentrais toujours pas..." "-Viens, Em'. Il va bien. Très bien même."**_ Rosalie se retourna et sortit dehors suivie de son mari. Jasper sortit également et appela sa sœur. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, furieuse contre son frère d'être tombé amoureux de l'humaine.

_**"-On ne peut pas contrôler nos émotions. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime Bella, car oui, je l'aime, et ce, depuis le début. Je peux comprendre que mes sentiments envers elle ne sont pas réciproques et je vivrais avec, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour vivre avec cette colère que tu as en toi. Je ne peux pas comprendre ta colère, aussi ! Tu m'en veux pour ne pas avoir pu contrôler mes propres émotions comme je le fais avec vous ? Ou bien est-ce parce que tu n'as pas l'attention de tout le monde sur toi ?"**_

Rosalie, qui ne voyait que rouge, grogna sur son frère et Emmett, inquiet, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Celle-ci grogna beaucoup plus à ce geste. Elle regarda Jasper puis Bella qui était plus loin derrière à regarder la scène, inquiète du déroulement qu'allait prendre toute cette situation, elle retourna son regard vers son jumeau. _**"-Elle est humaine, Jasper, humaine !"**_

La concernée tourna son regard du dos de Jasper à Rosalie et s'avança vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. _**"-Et alors, Rosalie, n'ai-je donc pas le droit d'être aimée ? Malgré mon humanité ? N'ai-je donc pas le droit, comme toi, d'avoir quelqu'un ? Tu sais... Laisse tomber. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton bonheur de ma séparation avec Edward en t'énervant avec une non-relation entre Jasper et moi." **_La brune avait hésité à dire les derniers mots. Certes, ils étaient vrais mais Bella aurait bien voulu dire autre chose mais elle pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Rosalie, calmée, fronça les sourcils et regarda l'humaine se diriger vers l'intérieur. Elle en fit de même, avec Emmett, en rentrant chez eux, à la villa. Jasper, lui, resta debout devant la maison de Bella, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bella souffler son prénom depuis le salon. Il rentra à l'intérieur et vit la brune, les yeux rougit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il fut devant elle en un quart de seconde, ses mains sur les joues de Bella.

_**"-Isabella?"**_ Elle ferma les yeux. "-_**Pourquoi Jasper, pourquoi ?"**_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les yeux ambre du vampire. _**"-Pourquoi viens-tu me dire que tu m'aime seulement aujourd'hui ? Seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi Jasper ?!"**_ Jasper ne répondit pas, il regarda les yeux chocolat de Bella qui étaient noyés de larmes. Il ne résista pas à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

_**"-Je ne sais pas, Isabella... Tu étais si heureuse avec Edward que j'ai dû tout garder pour moi." **_Bella enfuit sa tête dans le torse du vampire, ses bras autour de sa taille et souffla : _**"-Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit?"**_ Jasper hocha la tête. _**"-Avec plaisir Isabella."**_ Après deux secondes, Bella se retrouva sur le lit, Jasper à côté d'elle. _**"-Je vais dans la salle de bain, attend-moi ici." **_Jasper accepta. _**"-Isabella? Laisse le passé derrière et regarde vers l'avenir."  
**_  
Bella baissa la tête avant de serrer le vampire aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le relâcha après quelques minutes. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain après avoir pris ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se déshabilla pour ensuite rentrer dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Elle avait été éblouie par Edward, mais elle avait toujours voulu aller vers le blond qui avait l'air de souffrir. Elle avait pourtant jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. En savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Elle avait eu envie, par la suite, d'être plus proche de lui et le fait de savoir que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était son sang lui faisait mal et l'avait amené à la décision de faire taire son envie de l'approcher. En vain. Elle était toujours jalouse quand elle le savait avec Alice. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Jasper au terrain de baseball. Elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'il l'a protégeait mais elle avait plus pensé qu'il allait faire comme Rosalie. Est-ce qu'il la voulait pour lui et goûter son sang lui-même ou bien était-ce parce qu'il la considérait comme une sœur, une membre de la famille? Ou bien, était-ce pour une autre raison ?

Quand elle avait su que Jasper allait être celui qui allait l'accompagner, elle avait été contente de le savoir près d'elle. Elle avait été jalouse de voir Alice et le blond se prendre la main pendant que ce dernier conduisait la voiture. Elle avait été très gênée par sa proximité avec lui quand elle avait craqué, mais s'était allée contre lui pour enfin s'endormir sur son torse. Elle avait eu qu'une envie quand elle l'avait vu en smoking au bal de fin d'année ; lui sauter au cou, mais elle avait dû garder ceci pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait tout ça. Seul Lucas lui avait éclairci les pensées. Elle l'aimait ; c'était la seule solution.

Elle sursauta en sentant l'eau froide couler sur elle et elle sortit directement de la douche. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau avec une serviette entre les mains à sécher ses cheveux. Elle vit Jasper couché sur le lit en train de lire "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare. Elle sourit tout en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Jasper se redressa et prit la serviette des mains de l'humaine et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Bella soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, appréciant le toucher du vampire. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Jasper qui se coucha sur le lit. Bella s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être mise sous la couverture accompagnée de Jasper.

oOo

Du côté des Cullen.

Une porte claqua. La porte de la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Emmett qui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Emmett resta debout. _**"-Emmett?" "-Oui Rosalie ?"**_ Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et nom par un surnom qu'il avait l'habitude de prononcer. _**"-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" **_Emmett leva le regard vers Rosalie et s'approcha de deux pas.

_**"-Ce qui ne va pas ? Rosalie, tu détestes la personne à qui je tient le plus! Tu es en colère parce que Jazz est tombé amoureux de p'tite soeur alors que tu sais que ceci ne se contrôle pas! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?"**_

Rosalie baissa la tête. Ceci était bien la première fois qu'il levait la voix ainsi, surtout contre elle, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait été une vraie garce avec Bella depuis le début et elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie.

_**"-Emmett... Bella est humaine et elle mérite une vie avec une famille et des enfants, ce qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir ni avec Jasper ni avec un autre vampire ! Si j'étais si méchante avec elle, c'est pour lui donner une chance qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir si elle reste avec nous ! Mais..." "Mais...?"**_ Rosalie souffla.  
_**  
"-Mais, j'apprécie Bella. C'est une personne de bien."**_ Emmett se rapprocha de sa femme, s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui. _**"-Et si tu laissais le destin faire ce qu'il a à faire ? Qui sait, peut-être que Bella est faite pour être un vampire."**_ Rosalie soupira. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. Elle allait devoir s'exuser auprès de Bella et son frère.

Un portable sonna dans la cambre, interrompant Tanya et Edward. Ce dernier soupira et attrapa le portable. Il répondit après avoir regardé qui avait appelé. _**"-Allô?" "-Venez au terrain de baseball, nous avons des invités." "-Ok."**_ Le couple fiancé se leva et se doucha avant de s'habiller et sortir dehors. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain de baseball et ils virent Alice, seule, qui les attendait avec un sourire. En sentant Edward et Tanya s'approcher, elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du terrain. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain de baseball et ils virent Alice, seule, qui les attendait avec un sourire.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler._** "-Le plan A est échoué. Le B également. Maintenant, le C."**_ Tanya sourit, Edward, lui, rit. Ils regardèrent tous les trois dans la même direction et virent deux personnes sortir des bois. Une femelle et un mâle. Tous les deux avaient les yeux cramoisis. Edward prit la parole.

_**"-Victoria, Laurent. Bienvenus parmi nous."**_

* * *

**Review? =3**

**_Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous._**

**_D.W_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-7.**

_**"-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire." "-Oui mais... Si jamais un loup s'interpose?"**_Alice regarda ses deux invités en fronçant les sourcils. _**"-Loups ou humains, tuez-les. Tant qu'Elle disparait."**_ Les trois Cullen retournèrent à la villa tout en parlant de ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'elle aie disparue, partie. Arrivé à la villa, ils montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Alice se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de voir si le plan allait marcher mais elle ne vit rien, la faisant grogner de rage. Elle essaya jusqu'à ce que Tanya vienne la chercher, après quelques heures, pour aller faire du shopping. Ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

.

.

.

Jasper regardait Bella dormir. Il était neuf heures et elle dormait toujours. Son père était déjà parti travailler et pour le "jeu", Jasper était descendu en bas et avait fait semblant de dormir juste avant que Charlie ne descende dans le hall. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire et était parti travailler en pensant que Jasper était sûrement quelqu'un de bien pour sa fille, contrairement à Edward. Jasper baissa son regard vers l'humaine qui commençait à se réveiller. Il souffla un "Bonjour" dans le creux de son oreille et Bella sourit avant de lui répondre avec une voix endormie.

_**"-B'jour."**_Elle laissa ses yeux fermés alors que Jasper se levait._** "-Qui t'a autorisé à te lever?"**_ Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était redressée et qui regardait le vampire, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. _**"-Euh... personne?" "-Personne. Alors reviens ici..."**_ Jasper rit doucement et retourna se coucher sur le lit. Bella se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. _**"-Voilà ce que ça fait de dormir à trois heures du matin, Isabella."**_ La concerna hocha la tête sans vraiment l'écouter. **"-**_**Encore deux minutes, voire une heure."**_

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la sonnette de la maison du shérif. La brune grogna. _**"-C'est Rosalie et Emmett... Elle voudrait te parler..."**_ Cela fit réveiller complètement Bella qui se redressa et regarda Jasper en se demandant ce que Rosalie pouvait bien lui dire. Elle se leva et attrapa la main du blond pour descendre en bas. Jasper se laissa faire et dû même attraper la fille du shérif pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas des escaliers, à cause de sa maladresse. Arrivé devant la porte, Bella l'ouvrit pour voir Rosalie et Emmett qui était plus loin derrière. Rosalie regarda la jeune maladroite qui était toujours habillé de son "pyjama" et qui avait les cheveux désordonnés. La grande blonde laissa son regard son regard s'accrocher sur les mains liés de Bella et son frère. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Bella se déplaça pour laisser ses invités rentrer, ce qu'ils firent. Les quatres ados allèrent s'installer sur les canapés, au salon. Quelques minutes après, Emmett souffla et se leva avant d'attraper Jasper par le bras et de sortir. Bella regarda la porte par laquelle ils étaient parti jusqu'à ce que Rosalie parle, la faisant sursauter. _**"-C'est moi qui lui ais demandé, avant de venir. Regarde Bella... Je suis désolée pour hier et... Pour les autres jours." "-Tu es excusée, Rosa mais... Pourquoi?"**_

Rosalie souffla et commença à dire que si elle avait agi ainsi était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette son choix plus tard. Qu'elle voulait lui laisser la chance de vivre une vie normale, une vie humaine avec une grande famille. Elle voulait simplement que Bella aie la chance d'avoir une chose qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus avoir; des enfants. Après avoir dit le fin fond de ses pensées, Rosalie se tut et regarda Isabella qui ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur la blonde et de la serrer contre elle. D'abord surprise, Rosalie entoura également ses bras autour de la ès s'être séparée, les deux filles parlèrent, Bella lui dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle aurait sûrement agi de la même manière, et Rosalie en fut ravie.

.

Le bras de Jasper était toujours emprisonné dans l'emprise de la main d'Emmett qui le traînait dans la forêt. Il le lâcha seulement quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Le blond frottait son bras de sa main pour essayer de diminuer la douleur car Emmett l'avait serrer assez fort, au point de le lui arracher. Emmett, lui, mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le jumeau de sa femme en soupirant.

_**"-C'est bizarre..."**_ Jasper leva son regard de son bras à son frère en fronçant les sourcils. **"-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?"** Emmett haussa les épaules. _**"-Tu dis être amoureux de Bella et pourtant Edward ne l'a jamais su."**_ Jasper sourit. _**"-Qui te dit qu'il ne le sait pas?" "-Sinon, nous aussi, on l'aurait su."**_ Jasper secoua la tête. _**"-Moi, ce que je trouve de louche, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti avec Isabella alors qu'il était avec Tanya. Ils mijotent quelque chose ensemble. Peut-être même qu'Alice est avec eux... Si Isabella est dans leur plan, nous devons à tous prix la protéger... "**_

_**"-On pourrait sortir ce soir tous les quatre, non seulement elle sera protégée par nous mais en plus, elle s'amusera!"**_ Japser soupira avant de hocher la tête, sortir leur fera peut-être du bien, et comme ça, il pourrait réfléchir au plan de leurs trois nouveaux ennemis. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'il y en avait deux de plus.

Après avoir parlé pendant quelques heures; Emmett avait insisté à savoir comment est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la brune et depuis quand, en plus de demander son séjour chez les Withlock. Jasper avait répondu à toute ses questions, sauf une.

.  
.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement devant la demeure des Swan d'où ils pouvaient entendre un rire. Intrigués, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur pour se diriger dans le salon. Ils virent Rosalieb en train de rire alors que Bella, elle, était toute rouge. Jasper ressentait beaucoup de gêne venant d'elle.

Il croisa son regard et remarqua que l'humaine devenait plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Jasper sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Emmett rejoignait sa femme qui l'accueilli en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Jasper regarda Bella et passa sa main sur sa joue en demandant si elle avait faim, elle hocha la tête positivement. Le blond se leva et attrapa la main de la brune pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

_**"-Que veux-tu manger?" "-J'sais pas... "**_Rosalie débarqua. _**"-Moi je sais! On... Enfin... Tu vas manger dehors!"**_ Jasper regarda Emmett, il lui avait sûrement parlé de son hypothèse, le mieux était de la faire sortir dehors._**"-Mais..."**_ Jasper déposa sa paume contre la bouche de l'humaine. _**"-Vas te préparer, Isabella, on sort."**_ Il relâcha la fille du shérif qui monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Rosalie regarda son frère._** "-Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont faire quelque chose?"**_ Jasper hocha la tête. _**"-J'ai comme l'impression que oui. Et je suis sûr que Peter ne vient pas seulement pour dire bonjour..." "-Ils va venir ici, à Forks?" "-Ouep."**_

.  
.

_**"-Je peux payer l'addition moi-même!"**_ Les vampires soupirèrent. _**"-Pour la énième fois; on t'a invité, on paie. D'accord Isabella?"**_ La concernée grogna._** "-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Rosa."**_ Celle-ci sourit. _**"-Pourtant, quand c'est Jasper, ça te dérange pas."**_ Bella rougit. _**"-N'importe quoi." "-Et de toute manière t'a pas d'argent sur toi."**_ Bella regarda Jasper qui souriait.

L'humaine fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de l'argent qu'elle avait pris avec elle, en vain. _**"-Jasper!" "-Ben quoi, y avait de l'argent qui dépassait de la poche de ton manteau et je l'ai prit pour qu'il ne tombe pas." "-Et ils sont où?!" "-Ils sont sur la commode dans le hall de chez toi..."**_Bella ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que Emmett appelait le serveur pour payer. Ils sortirent après que ce soit fait. Bella resta auprès de Rosalie. Jasper l'attrapa par derrière et la ramena contre lui alors que le couple devant marchait en parlant et riant. Jasper souffla dans le creux de son oreille.

_**"-Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps?"**_Isabella haussa les épaules. _**"-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule." "-On t'a invité..." "-Mais c'est moi qui a mangé, pas vous!" "-Juste aujourd'hui... S'il te plait..."**_ Bella souffla et se détacha du vampire avant de marcher vers le couple Cullen. _**"-Juste aujourd'hui."**_ Rosalie s'exclama._**"-Génial! Alors, shopping!" "-C'est pas vrai..."**_

.  
.

_**"-Que ce passe-t-il Rosa?"**_ Celle-ci regardait derrière l'humaine avec des yeux noir._** "-Allons rejoindre les garçons." "-Tiens, qui voilà! Rosalie et Isabella!"**_ Bella reconnut cette voix. Elle déglutit avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. _**"-Et bien, Rosalie, je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec les animaux domestiques comme celle-là!" "-La ferme." "-Surveille donc ton langage Rosalie."**_  
Elle grogna. _**"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!"**_ Ils haussèrent les épaules. _**"-Rien du tout, nous étions seulement venus faire les magasins et on est tombé sur vous! Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?"**_ Rosalie nia complètement les deux vampires et se retourna pour rejoindre son mari et son frère, suivi de Bella.  
_**"-Elle m'empêche de la manipuler comme avant. Plus vite elle disparait, mieux ce sera." "-Laisse faire les choses dans son temps, Alice." "-Je m'impatiente, Edward."**_Alice soupira. _**"-Allons donc rejoindre Tanya."**_

.  
.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-4.**

_**"-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?"**_ Jasper, qui était juste à côté de Bella, haussa les épaules. Rosalie réfléchit et Emmett, lui, regardait Bella et Jasper, l'un après l'autre en passant toujours par leurs mains liées.

Depuis trois jours, tous les quatre sortaient dehors, à Port-Angeles, Bella mangeait et après, soit ils allaient faire les magasins, soit ils marchaient dans les rues tranquillement et la main de Jasper et Bella restaient toujours entrelacées et pourtant, ils n'étaient encore ensemble, au grand désespoir de Rosalie et Emmett. Le soir, ils rentraient et Bella préparait le dîner pour elle et Charlie qui commençait à se demander si les trois vampires n'avaient pas été chassé de leur maison.

_**"-Je sais!"**_ Bella sursauta, faisant rire Emmett._** "-On t'écoute Rose." "-Un cinéma? Y a Dracula qui sort." "-Pourquoi pas..."**_Bella accepta également, avec beaucoup d'hésitation tout de même.

Pendant tout le film, Jasper et Emmett riait des conneries que l'écran diffusait. Rosalie, elle, souriait alors que Bella regardait simplement l'écran, la tête ailleurs.

.

.

.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-3**

**Pov Charlie Externe.**

_**"-Alors, tu veux bien?"**_

_**"-Dans trois jours?"**_

_**"-Oui!"**_

_**"-Combien?"**_

_**"-Trois..."**_

_**"-Alors si je calcule bien... Trois Cullen, Lucas, et deux Withlock, en plus de toi... Ça fait sept ados dans une maison."**_

_**"-C'est non?"**_

_**"-Essayez de ne pas détruire la maison."**_

_**"-Promis!"**_

_**"-Bien, j'y vais, j'ai du boulot."**_

Sa conversation avec Charlie s'était bien passée. C'est vrai que sept ados dans une maison faisait beaucoup, surtout que cinq d'entre eux étaient des vampires, l'un hybride et l'autre humaine. Charlie se posait juste la question; ces vampires étaient-ils les vampires qu'il attendait? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il souffla avant de saluer les trois Cullen qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici, Rosalie "dormait" avec sa fille et les garçons dans le salon. Il allait devoir vérifier ce qui se passait dans cette ville avant que cela ne dégénère. Surtout que depuis un temps, Billy n'arrêtait de dire qu'une rousse embêtait les loups de La Push en plus d'en faire augmenter. Jacob avait bien évidemment suivi ses amis et traquait la vampire, sans rien trouver. Elle était rapide. Le shérif gara la voiture et ferma le moteur pour en sortir. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sentit la présence de docteur Cullen. Intrigué, il rentra à l'intérieur, Carlisle était assis sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir sur son propre siège et regarda Carlisle. _**"-Comment vont les enfants?" "-Ils vont bien Carlisle, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ils jouent bien la comédie aussi... Mes pauvres, ils ont du avaler assez de nourriture humaine pour le restantes de leurs vie."**_ Carlisle sourit. _**"-C'est pour la bonne cause." "-Oui, c'est pour la bonne cause." "-Les as-tu appelé?"**_ Le brun secoua la tête. _**"-Non, pas encore. Je veux que Bella trouve le numéro et le fasse en premier. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne tout petit à petit. Ça va faire un choc, pour elle comme pour les autres."**_Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui parle de la rousse nomade qui se trouve dans la ville. Carlisle lui assura de faire quelques recherches de son côté. _**"-Au fait, Carlisle, aurais-tu une chambre pour moi dans trois jours?" "-Oui, j'en ai mais... pour qu'elle raison?" "-Disons que il y aura sept adolescents, dont cinq vampires, un hybride et une humaine, chez moi dans trois jours."**_Carlisle rit. _**"-La maison t'ouvre les bras tout le temps, mon frère." "-Merci."**_

.

.

.

Le feu montait vers le ciel, autour étaient réunis loups et vampires, en plus de Charlie. Billy et les autres anciens se trouvaient également au feu de camp. _**"-Je m'en veux de faire cela." "-On le fait pour la bonne cause, Esmée. Tu verras, tout sera mieux après."**_ La vampire brune hocha la tête._** "-Tu as sûrement raison, Billy..."**_Charlie regarda Sam qui hocha la tête. _**"-On pense, avec les autres, que les vampires nomades peuvent très bien être Victoria et Laurent. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir agir vite."**_Charlie soupira. _**"-C'est rapide..." "-Tu dois les appeler Charlie." "-Isabella doit le faire avant." "-Et si cela n'arrive pas?" "-Si Jacob, patiente encore quelques jours."**_ Jacob souffla, ils en avait marre d'attendre. C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. L'assemblée parla encore pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le temps d'aller se reposer vint. Charlie salua tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui. Il vit Rosalie et Emmett dans le salon qui regardaient la télévision. Il monta les escaliers et entendit la conversation de Jasper et sa fille.

_**"-... Je me sens pas prête... C'est trop tôt... Je viens juste de me séparer d'Edward et toi, t'es toujours marié donc..."**_ Tiens donc... il est encore marié celui-là! _**"-J'veux rien précipiter Darlin'. Allez dort, il se fait tard. Tu dois être en forme pour pouvoir rester debout avec six vampires." "-Cinq, Jasp', cinq. Lucas est hybride." "-Bonne nuit Isabella."**_ Charlie ferma la porte de sa chambre pour aller dormir, lui aussi. Encore un peu et tout va s'arranger.

.

.

.

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas. J-2.**

**Pov ... Externe**

**(N/A: Dans cette conversation, je met une chiffre pour les personnes qui parlent, comme il y en a plusieurs et que je ne donnerais les noms que dans le chapitre suivant ou même plus loin. 1,2,3 sont des personnages importants dans toute l'histoire! Vous pouvez toujours donné des hypothèses sur eux ;) )**

_**2—"-Combien de temps, mon frère?" **_

_**1—"-Seulement quelques jours, voir moins, cela dépend de leurs attaques."**_

_**3—"-N'y avait-il donc pas une autre solution? Isabella risque de perdre sa vie après tout..."**_

_**1—"-Tu sais bien que non, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, sinon nous l'aurions pratiqué. Et je suis sûre que Isabella va très bien."**_

_**2—"-Quel gâchis..."**_

_**1—"-A qui le dis-tu..."**_

.

.

.

**Pov Bella Externe.**

Des cadres. Partout. Que des cadres. Des cadres où nous pouvions voir des personnes. Un cadre pour une personne. La brune commença à marcher de plus en plus vite. Ce couloir sombre la faisait peur. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle marchait, plus la porte devant elle avait l'air de s'éloigner, comme si le couloir se prolongeait de plus en plus. Ça l'énervait. Elle commença à courir et avec un effort surhumain, elle atteignit la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle était prête à l'ouvrir. _**"-Attend!"**_ Bella se retourna en reconnaissant la voix. _**"-Maman?" "-Ma fille, n'ouvre cette porte que si tu es prête. Vraiment prête." "-Prête pour quoi...? Maman! Maman!"**_ Elle disparu dans le noir du couloir. Elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle se retourna vers celle-ci et vit une personne juste devant elle. Elle ne le voyait pas convenablement, elle était munie d'une très longue cape noir avec un chapeau qui cachait son visage. _**"-Entre."**_ Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce. Une lumière faible se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle, la brune suivit la personne à la cape noire jusqu'à arriver sur un très grand cadre sur le mur. Elle reconnut plein de visage. La longueur du cadre était très long, elle dut se déplacer pour voir les autres personnes. Elle passa sa main sur la personne au milieu, qui était bien beaucoup plus grande que les autres personnes._** "-C'est..." "-Oui, c'est toi."**_Isabella regarda les personnes à côté d'elle et vit un blond aux yeux rouges, derrière lui et à ses côtés se trouvaient pleins d'autres personnes. Certains lui ressemblaient beaucoup, d'autres étaient très différents. _**"-Jasper?" "-Regarde bien." "-C'est Jasper mais ses yeux..."**_ Elle dirigea son regard derrière lui en laissant sa main sur le tableau qui repassait les visages des personnages. _**"-Qui sont-ils?" "-Peter et Charlotte. À côté, c'est Lucas. Ton premier pas."**_Peter et Charlotte... **"-Mon premier pas?" "-Vers le futur. Ce cadre est le cadre du futur, ton futur. Et ceux des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sache que le cadre ne se trompe jamais, les personnes s'y trouvant seront à jamais avec toi."** Bella regarda le tableau et vit son père à sa gauche, Jasper étant à sa droite. A côté de son père se trouvaient pleins de personnes, elle ne les reconnaissait pas tous._** "-Qui sont-ils?"**__**"-Eux... Ce sont les..."**_

BIP

BIP

BIP

Bella se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Rosalie la regardait, inquiète._** "-Bella, tout va bien?"**_La brune ferma l'alarme de sa main et soupira. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel. Il était si étrange... _**"-Oui, Rosa... Je vais bien..." "-Tu veux un verre d'eau?" "-S'il te plait..."**_ Elle ferma les yeux et se recoucha sur le lit. Elle sentit ensuite une légère pression sur son front. C'était Rosalie. _**"-Tu as de la fièvre... Tiens, bois-moi ça."**_Bella hocha la tête et but son verre d'eau tout en repensant à son rêve étrange. Rosalie la regardait, toujours inquiète, quand Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre. Le blond vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Bella et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Il prit le verre vide et le mit sur la table avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Bella souffla. _**"-Je vais bien. Pourquoi me poser cette question à tout bout de champ?" "-Disons que ton rêve nous inquiète, en plus que tu sois malade. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pas de souffler en disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de cadres. Après, tu as parlé de ta mère, de Peter et Charlotte, de Lucas..." "-Tu as également parlé de Jasper, tu parlais de ses yeux..."**_ Bella regarda le visage de Jasper et passa sa main sur son visage, comme elle l'avait fait sur le tableau._** "-Tu as les yeux dorés..." "-J'ai toujours eu les yeux dorés, Isabella." "-Toujours?" "-Toujours depuis cinquante ans." "-Mais l'avenir te réserve les yeux rouges." "-Qu...?"**_ Bella s'était déjà levée du lit en soufflant qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

.

.

.

_**"-Pourquoi on sort pas aujourd'hui?" "-Tu es malade Isabella." "-Et les autres?" "-Ils sont dans la forêt." "Pour faire des bêtises. Ils peuvent pas aller dans leur chambre pour ça?" "-Non, il y a trois microbes à la villa, nous empêchant de rentrer."**_ Bella soupira avant de s'appuyer sur le torse de Jasper et fermer les yeux. Le vampire serra ses bras autour d'elle et seulement quelques minutes après, il entendit les battements de coeur de l'humaine, signifiant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'a fit couché sur le lit, la couverture sur elle et resta à ses côtés, la regardant dormir. C'est en passant sa main sur le visage de la brune, qu'il se rappela de la nuit dernière.

**Flash Back**

Couché sur le lit, les deux jeunes parlaient et riaient depuis des heures. _**"-Il reste trois jours!" "-On verra si tu seras autant enjouée de leur arrivé."**_ Bella se mit sur son côté droit pour regarder Jasper qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la brune._** "-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"**_ Jasper rit. _**"-Disons que Peter est un vrai emmerdeur et il est comme Emmett, peut-être même pire. Charlotte est une vraie folle de la mode et elle te posera beaucoup de questions." "-Comme quoi?" "-Comme... tout. Elle te demandera tout. Ta vie, tes relations." "-Relations?" "-Amicales, amoureuses, et même..." "-Veux pas savoir!" **_Jasper rit en regardant Bella qui était toute rouge. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bella ne lève la tête pour regarder le blond. _**"-Tu sais, je t'apprécie mais... 'Fin. Même plus qu'apprécier... Mais... Je me sens pas prête... C'est trop tôt... Je viens juste de me séparer d'Edward et toi, t'es toujours marié donc..."**_ Jasper soupira et se leva pour être juste à la hauteur du visage d'Isabella. Il regarda l'heure, il était très tard.

_**"-J'veux rien précipiter Darlin'. Allez dort, il se fait tard. Tu dois être en forme pour pouvoir rester debout avec six vampires."**_ Bella se coucha et ferma ses yeux. _**"-Cinq, Jasp', cinq. Lucas est hybride."**_ Jasper sourit. _**"-Bonne nuit Isabella."**_ Jasper était ensuite resté à la regarder dormir, il avait même dû envoyer une bonne dose de léthargie pour la aider._** "-Beaucoup de cadres. Que des cadres."**_ Jasper fronça les sourcils et regarda la fille endormie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle commença à s'agiter. _**"-Maman! Maman!"**_ Jasper commençait à s'inquiéter. Il vit Rosalie et Emmett monter dans la chambre. _**"-Tu devrais peut-être la réveiller..." "-Non, elle s'est calmée..."**_La grande blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de l'humaine et commença à caresser ses cheveux. _**"-C'est Jasper mais ses yeux..."**_ Jasper ressentit de la peur, de l'incompréhension émaner de la brune. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils quand elle soupira les noms de ses amis. _**"-Comment cela se fait qu'elle voit Peter et Charlotte dans ses rêves alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas?"**_ Jasper haussa les épaules. Ne comprenant pas lui même ce qui se passait mais bon, c'était un rêve après tout. Il descendit en bas avec Emmett et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Arrivée des Withlock et Lucas.**

Bella trépignait d'impatience devant l'aéroport de Port-Angeles. Aujourd'hui était l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle allait beaucoup mieux par rapport à hier, sa fièvre avait diminué et elle n'était plus fatiguée. Charlie l'avait prévenu comme quoi qu'il rentrerait très tard car il avait du boulot à faire. Elle n'avait pas cherché très loin et avait accepté. Tant pis, elle présentera ses amis le lendemain. Elle avait été très étonnée de voir Charlie la serrer dans ses bras et lui souffler un "Je t'aime." Ça la faisait peur aussi, elle avait l'impression qu'il agissait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle avait laissé tomber cela pour un moment. _**"-Regardez qui voilà!"**_ Bella leva les yeux et vit Lucas, en plus de deux vampires. C'était sûrement Peter et Charlotte. Bella lâcha la main de Jasper et courut sauter dans les bras de son ami, qui la serra fort das ses bras. _**"-Et bien, princesse, on arrive pas à rester sans moi pendant une semaine?"**_ La brune secoua la tête. _**"-Une semaine, c'est long."**_

.

.

.

Après que les présentations furent fait, les cinq jeunes allèrent se balader dans la ville jusqu'à tard le soir. _**"-Princesse, t'es malade?"**_ La concernée hocha la tête. _**"-Juste un peu. J'ai eu de la fièvre hier, c'est tout." "-Ton souffle est plus chaud que d'habitude..." "-... Mais je vais bien." "-Si tu le dis." "-Vous restez pendant combien de temps?" "-On te dérange Emmett?" "-Oui." "-Alors pas de chance pour toi, on reste pendant très longtemps."**_ Bella souffla: _**"-Charlie va pas être content. Pas de place à la maison..." "-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous princesse."**_Après avoir proposé de rentrer, Bella se retrouva sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Jasper, Lucas était devant et Peter et Charlotte étaient avec Emmett et Rosalie. Bella posa sa tête sur la vitre tout en écoutant la conversation des deux blonds devant. Elle s'endormit.

**.**

Une plage. L'eau bleu arrivait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le ciel était parfait, le soleil à son zénith et aucun nuage à l'horizon. Bella ferma les yeux et marcha tout le long de l'eau quand elle entendit des bruits. _**"-Maman!"**_ La brune se retourna pour voir des enfants. Une blonde et un brun. Leurs yeux étaient magnifiques, la fille avait les yeux d'un bleu avec des éclats gris et le garçon avait les yeux chocolats avec ds éclats gris également. La brune se baissa et ouvra grand ses bras, les enfants s'y s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. _**"-Où est papa?" "-Papa est parti avec Tonton Dem et Tonton Em." "-Il vous a laissé seuls?" Rosalie et Charlotte arrivèrent, suivi d'Isabelle et d'une blonde aux yeux rouges. "-Et nous, on est quoi?" "-Les tantes de mes enfants?" "-C'est ça. Y a Jasper qui t'appelle. Va donc retrouver ton mari." "-J'y vais. Au revoir mes anges."**_

_**.**_

_**"-Bella!"**_ La brune se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde, enfin presque la regardait avec inquiétude. Rosalie regardait Emmett d'un regard noir et Charlotte en faisait de même avec Peter. Ça devait être eux qui avaient crié. Bella frotta ses yeux avat de se lever du canapé pour se diriger dans la cuisine et se prendre un verre d'eau. _**"-Ça va Isabella?" "-Oui Jasp', je vais bien."**_La brune se retourna vers le blond et alla près de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Jasper serrait ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison sonne. Bella se sépara de Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit Monsieur Andrew, un des collègues de son père._** "-Monsieur Andrew, est-ce que tout va bien?"**_ Il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait sûrement pleuré et semblait être très fatigué. _**"-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment dire ça... Je suis désolé Bella... Ton père Charlie a... perdu la vie..."**_ Bella resta scotchée sur place._** "-Pa... Pardon? C'est... NON! Pas Charlie!"**_

La jeune brune tomba au sol, les joues strié de larmes. Elle qui pensait Charlie indestructible, elle se sentait trahie. Son père était mort. IL EST MORT. _**"-Princesse...!"**_ Elle sentit des bras froids enrouler son corps. Elle voulut s'en détacher mais non, ils étaient forts. Bella sentit alors une vague de sommeil venir vers elle. Elle lutta contre cette envie de dormir. Il était superficiel. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle fut engloutie par le noir.

.

.

.

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

_**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_

Ce n'était que ça depuis le début. Depuis six jours. Tout le temps. De chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, c'était la première chose qu'ils voyaient à dire. Quels impolis. Ils ne disaient même pas "Bonjour". Et ça continuait même ici, devant sa tombe, dans le cimetière, elle entendait les autres personnes dire ces trois mots. Même les tombes avaient l'air de parler, seulement pour dire ces trois mots. _**"-Toutes nos condoléances."**_ Bella tomba à genoux. _**"-STOOOP! Ça suffit. Papa n'est pas mort. Il est vivant. C'est juste une blague. Il va revenir. Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas mourir. NON."**_ Bella resta sur le sol, dans ses mains, un bout de papier où était écrit un numéro. _**"-Je vais appeler ce numéro comme il me la demandé. Après, papa va y répondre et va me dire que c'est une blague. C'est tout alors... Arrêtez maintenant, d'accord? Bien. Vous êtes sages."**_Charlie avait laissé toute la maison en héritage, en plus d'une grande somme d'argent. Elle ne savait même pas d'où venait toute cette somme... Il y avait également une lettre. Dans cette lettre, seule une phrase et un numéro se trouvait. _"Appelle ce numéro ma fille, tu auras des réponses plus tard."_ C'était ça. Elle allait appeler, ensuite son père allait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce genre de blague. Elle composa le numéro et appuya sur la touche appeler. Elle mit son portable au niveau de son oreille et attendit.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

_**"-Charlie! Mon frère, que me vaut donc cet appel?"**_

Ce n'était pas lui... Non. La brune savait que c'était juste pour traîner.

_**"-Ce n'est pas Charlie. Il est à côté de vous, je le sais. Donnez-le moi."**_

_**"-Qui êtes-vous?"**_

_**"-Bella, Isabella. Sa fille. Donnez-moi mon père. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. S'il vous plait."**_

_**"-Il... Je... Toutes.."**_

_**"-NON! Il n'est pas mort! Donnez-le moi! PAPA!"**_

_**"-Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella mais votre père n'est pas ici."**_

_**"-Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Vous avez dit que Charlie était votre frère... Papa était fils unique..."**_

_**"-Isabella, ton père était comme un frère pour moi, pour nous."**_

_**"-QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!"**_

_**"-Je m'appelle Aro, Aro Volturi."**_

* * *

**Review? =3**

**_Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous._**

**_D.W_**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre huit arrivé, ce qui signifie; examens terminés! 'Fin bon, je sais, on est en vacances mais j'ai eu besoin de temps pour l'écrire et j'suis pas trop satisfaite de mon chapitre... Et en plus, c'est Noël!****J'ai décidé de faire un peu avancer le couple principal, j'espère ne pas allé trop vite...**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf... Quelques uns comme Lucas ^^**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture et ****_Joyeux Noël à tous_**

* * *

_Une sonnerie._

_Deux sonneries._

_Trois sonneries._

_"-Charlie! Mon frère, que me vaut donc cet appel?"_

_Ce n'était pas lui... Non. La brune savait que c'était juste pour traîner._

_"-Ce n'est pas Charlie. Il est à côté de vous, je le sais. Donnez-le moi."_

_"-Qui êtes-vous?"_

_"-Bella, Isabella. Sa fille. Donnez-moi mon père. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. S'il vous plait."_

_"-Il... Je... Toutes.."_

_"-NON! Il n'est pas mort! Donnez-le moi! PAPA!"_

_"-Je suis vraiment désolé Isabella mais votre père n'est pas ici."_

_"-Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Vous avez dit que Charlie était votre frère... Papa était fils unique..."_

_"-Isabella, ton père était comme un frère pour moi, pour nous."_

_"-QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!"_

_"-Je m'appelle Aro, Aro Volturi."_

_**"-Vous avez menti." "-Pardon" "-Vous aviez dit que le cadre ne mentais pas." "-Et il ne ment pas. Jamais." "-Pourtant, papa est mort."** _L'inconnu soupira avant de hocher la tête. _**"-Je vois... Faites-moi confiance, il n'est pas mort."** _Isabella fronça les sourcils. _**"-Alors..." "-Il est vivant, si le cadre dit qu'il fera partie de ton avenir, c'est qu'il est vivant. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il se fait prendre pour mort, mais il doit sûrement y avoir une bonne raison."** _La brune se retourna vers le grand cadre accroché à l'un des murs de la grande pièce sombre. Elle passa son regard sur son père puis les trois autres personnes à côté de lui. _**"-Aro Volturi m'a appelé. Il a dit que Charlie était son frère. Il m'a mis en garde car le danger approchait. Mais dis-moi, quel danger ? Que va-t-il se passer ?"**_ L'inconnu, qui s'était éloigné pour prendre un livre sur l'étagère d'à côté, haussa les épaules. _**"-Je ne sais pas... Mais je pense que l'on va avoir une réponse à ça bientôt. Tiens, il est à toi." Bella prit le livre poussiéreux et le regarda. Il était assez épais. "-Qu'est..."**_

_**"-Bella! Bella ! Allez réveille-toi marmotte !"**_

_**"-Je vois... Il est temps de se réveiller. Bonne lecture."**_

.

.

.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et grommela. _**"-Quoi?**__**" "-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella !" "-Je faisais un beau rêve..**__**"** _Charlotte s'assit sur le lit. _**"-Avec le Major ?**__**"** _Bella fronça les sourcils. **"-Qui?****"** Charlotte soupira. _**"-Jasper.**_**_"_ _"-Non, pas de Jasper.__ Et de toute manière, je dirais rien._**_**"**_ Rosalie sourit et lança des habits sur la brune. _**"-Allez, va te préparer !**__**"** _La fille du shérif se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Elle resta assise sur le bord de la baignoire à contempler l'eau couler avant de se lever et d'aller faire ses besoins humains et se brosser les dents. Elle se déshabilla et passa sa main dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire en soupirant. Voilà déjà deux semaines que la mort de son père avait été annoncée et deux semaines qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Jasper. Les filles les prétendaient en couple et les garçons les charriaient, mais Bella ne savait pas si elle était prête pour une nouvelle relation avec un vampire. Elle souffla. _**"-Je pense que oui...**__**"**_

Dans la baignoire, Bella n'arrêta pas de penser à Aro, le frère de son père et du danger dont il avait parlé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se questionner sur ce sujet, et même l'inconnu de ses rêves ne pouvaient rien dire, car il ne savait rien. Ça la frustrait énormément. Elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un de tout ça, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne savait même pas chez qui se réfugier. Avant, c'était toujours chez Alice qu'elle partait ou parfois Esmée, mais vu la situation, Bella ne ressentait que de la colère, de la haine envers eux.

La brune ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'eau. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un sinon elle allait devenir folle. Elle ne savait même pas si ses rêves avaient un lien avec la réalité. Même elle, elle se trouvait folle et bonne à mettre à l'asile! Que penseraient ses amis? Ils l'a prendront pour une folle, à coup sûr. Jasper? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a prenne pour une folle même si c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle le voulait, égoïstement, à ses côtés. Le seul problème était que Jasper sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et même si il avait laissé du temps à l'humaine, il était inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait cacher et sa patience prendra fin.

Mais aller tout lui dire aux risques de le perdre alors que rien n'avait commencé ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle pourrait aller à La Push, Jacob pourrait l'aider. Ou pas. Si elle commençait à tout lui raconter, il ferait sûrement une crise. Surtout s'il apprenait qu'Edward l'avait trompé, il essaierait de le tuer pour avoir fait du mal à sa meilleure amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait changé, beaucoup. C'était au cimetière et il avait l'air d'être plus âgé que Bella.

Il avait grandi, beaucoup. Avait beaucoup prit de poids côté muscles et s'était coupé les cheveux en plus d'avoir un tatouage sur le bras. Bella n'avait rien demandé, c'était l'enterrement de son père et elle n'était pas d'humeur de faire des recherches. Mais maintenant, en y repensant, changer autant en seulement quelques semaines était exagéré. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui. Qui sait, il a peut-être un frère jumeau. _**"-Si il en avait eu un, tu l'aurais su Bella...**__**"** _Mais qui sait, si c'était vraiment son jumeau. Il l'avait peut-être caché... _**"-Alors que ferait-il dans l'enterrement de papa alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ?**__**"** _Par sympathie ? Elle ne savait plus, plus rien du tout. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais d'où ?

_**"-Bella? Est-ce que ça va?"**_

La concernée sursauta avant de répondre. _**"-Oui, pourquoi ?**__**"**_ Elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer de soulagement. _**"-Ça fait un moment que tu es à l'intérieur et tu n'as pas respiré pendant un moment, sans ajouter au fait que tu parlais seule.**__**"**_ Oups. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ça. Tant pis. Elle se leva de la baignoire, dans lequel l'eau était glacé, et s'habilla après s'être séchée avec une serviette. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Rosalie accoudé au mur. _**"-Tu m'as fait peut !**__** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans ?**__**"** _La blonde tapota la tempe de l'humaine qui haussa les épaules. _**"-Là-bas je ne sais pas, mais mon estomac, lui, crie famine !**__**"**_

.

.

.

_**"-Allez mec !**__**" **_Jasper lança un tronc d'arbre aux deux garçons. _**"-Non mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ?**__**! Merde à la fin ! Elle vient de rompre il y a trois semaines, son père est mort il y a deux semaines et j'suis toujours marié !**__**" **_Emmett croisa les bras. _**"-Un, oui, on est con, un problème ?**__** Deux, elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir pour ce Edfoiré. Trois, réconforte-là.**_Dans deux siècles ? Dans deux siècles ?" "-Em' a raison Major. Réfléchis un peu!" Jasper se laissa tomber sur le sol et arracha des brins d'herbe. _**"-C'est pas facile...**__** En plus de ça, elle est humaine." "-Ah non ! Nous fais pas sortir cette p'tain de phrases! Eddy m'a assez soûlé avec ça!"**_

_**"-Tu l'as transforme." "-T'es con ou t'es con, Peter ? Moi ? L'a transformer ?" "-C'est pas le pape qui m'a transformé. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?!" "-Son sang est beaucoup plus tentant par rapport au tien." "-J'prend ça pour un compliment, mais sérieusement Jasper, tu attends qu'elle retourne voir Edward ou quoi ?**__**"** _Jasper lança un regard noir à Peter avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la maison. _**"-C'est ça, barre-toi !**__** Mais tu sais qu'on raison !"**_

Oh oui, il le savait. Jasper le savait très bien même, mais... Commencer une relation, une vraie relation, lui paraissait difficile et impossible. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Mais du temps pour quoi, il ne saurait le dire. Il y avait un autre problème aussi, Bella ne savait presque rien sur le vampire blond et si jamais il le disait alors qu'ils étaient en couple, il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Mais le dire, maintenant, n'était pas intelligent non plus, elle n'était pas prête et elle passait un moment difficile ! Il ne pouvait pas aller lui raconter toute les choses monstrueuses qu'il avait faites comme ça.

Et en plus, il était encore marié, il devait divorcer. 'Fin bon, le divorce chez les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment important, après tout, qu'il enlève la bague ou qu'il dise que c'est fini, c'est que c'est fini, voilà tout. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de ne pas divorcer, réellement. Il pourrait peut-être même seulement demander à ..._** "-Pourquoi pas..."**_

Arrivé à la maison, il vit l'hybride dans le salon et sentit la présence des deux filles dans la cuisine._** "-Tiens, tu parles tout seul toi aussi?"**_ Le blond regarda Lucas en haussant un sourcil. _**"-Pardon?"** _Il vit sa jumelle débarquer. _**"-Depuis que Bella est dans son bain, elle parle seule et toi également, on t'a entendu à côté." "-J'ai pensé à voix haute?!" "-Et oui Major! Tu as dis un Pourquoi pas... mais dis-moi, pourquoi pas quoi?" "-Rien du tout."**_

Jasper monta dans la chambre de la brune et alla s'asseoir sur le lit quand il remarqua un livre sur le bureau de Bella. Il alla le prendre et le regarda tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il était assez poussiéreux et épais. Jasper essaya de l'ouvrir, mais en vain, c'était comme si les pages étaient collées l'une aux autres. Il soupira et le mit sur la table de nuit en soupirant.

Il entendit sa soeur parler avec l'humaine qui vint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un brosse à cheveux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du vampire et lui tendit le peigne avant de regarder le livre sur la table de nuit. _**"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**__**" "-Il n'est pas à toi ?**__**"**_ Bella l'attrapa et le regarda. _**"-Non...**__**"** _Elle se mit à réfléchir quand elle se rappela de son rêve. C'était le même livre. Et si...? Mais c'était impossible. Comment un livre qui vient d'un rêve pourrait être réel ? _**"-En fait...**__** Si, c'est le... Mien. En quelques sortes.**__**"** _Isabella ferma les yeux et souffla.

_**"-Jasper, je dois te parler." "-Je t'écoute." "-Non... Pas ici... On pourrait sortir?" "-Après avoir mangé, on ira se balader dans la forêt."**_

_**.**_

.

.

Carlisle arrangea sa chemise avant de sortir de la villa avec son sac et un sac de sport où se trouvait des habits pour ses enfants. Il descendit les escaliers sans un regard pour sa femme et alla monter dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers son lieu de travail. Il ne fit guère attention à Alice, Edward et Tanya qui rentraient de leurs chasses et s'en alla.

Alice entra, toute souriante et alla vers Esmée. _**"-Carlisle se comporte très mal avec toi !**__** Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer aussi... Je commence à m'inquiéter.. Je ne voudrais pas que votre relation échoue comme le mien avec Jasper.**__**"** _Elle prit une moue faussement triste devant sa mère qui l'a pris dans ses bras. _**"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Alice.**__** Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais plutôt à cette humaine.**__**"** _Tanya s'accrocha au bras de son fiancé.

_**"-Oui, tout est de sa faute. Regardez comment elle a détruit notre famille ! À cause d'elle, Alice est séparée de son mari !**__**"**_ Edward hocha la tête. _**"-Esmée...**__** Nous voulons te présenter quelques personnes et... Si possible, détruire cette humaine qui a détruit notre vie." "-Je vous écoute, mes enfants.**__**"** _Edward appela les deux nomades qui entrèrent dans la maison blanche. _**"-Mais, ce sont Victoria et Laurent.**__**"**_

_**"-Oui madame. Disons que j'ai une certaine vengeance. L'humaine est responsable de la mort de mon co**__**mpagnon. Elle vous a manipulé pour mettre fin à la vie de mon mari et je lui en veux beaucoup pour cela ! En plus de cela, elle vous détruit votre vie de la même manière.**_Esmée hocha la tête pour accepter. _**"-Je vous laisse faire cela alors, mais quand vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me voir.**__**"** _Edward sourit. _**"-Merci 'man".**_

Esmée lui rendit son sourire avant de monter dans son atelier. Les cinq vampires restant allèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à parler de leurs prochains plans. Alice débuta._** "-Alors?**__**"** _La rousse sourit. _**"-Charlie Swan, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.**__** Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley et Jacob Black sont les prochains sur la liste.**__**"** _Edward répliqua._** "-Pourquoi eux trois Alice ?"**_

Alice haussa les épaules et répondit, comme si c'était une évidence. _**"-Harry engendrera mutation de Leah et Seth Clearwater.**__** Sam est l'Alpha, s'il meurt, la meute sera incontrôlable et Jacob, n'oublions pas que c'est le meilleur ami de l'humaine.**__**"** _Tanya fronça les sourcils. _**"-Pourquoi ne pas directement commencer par elle ?**__**" "-Simple ma belle-sœur. D'abord, elle doit souffrir. Isabella va souvent à La Push donc, plus il y aura de loups incontrôlables, plus ce sera dangereux pour elle.**__**"**_ Laurent se leva.

_**"-Nous devons également faire attention aux Volturi." "-Laurent a raison, Alice. Ne faisons rien qui pourrait amener notre fin..." "-Mais faisons tout pour amener la leurs. N'est-ce pas Ed'?"**_ Celui-ci rit accompagné de sa fiancée. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la fin.

.

.

.

_**"-Alors?**__**"**_ Le vampire raccrocha et soupira._** "-Ça m'a fait mal de lui mentir, mon frère." "-C'est presque fini Aro." "-Je sais Marcus. J'espère seulement qu'Il avait raison." "-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?" "-Caïus, j'ai seulement peur que la fin ne soit pas comme Il l'a dit.**__**"** _Les frères du roi hochèrent la tête. Il n'avait pas tort, un seul détail pourrait tout changer, ils devaient faire attention. Aro regarda sa femme qui venait de rentrer dans la salle avec Athenodora. Celle-ci avait un livre à la main et elles étaient suivies de Félix, Colin et Renata. Sulpicia sourit.

_**"-Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiète pour rien Aro, tout va bien se passer."** _Athenodora s'approcha d'Aro et lui tendit le livre. _**"-Félix, Colin et Renata ont trouvé le livre de l'Afrique. Heidi, Santiago et Nathalie ont trouvé celui de l'Asie et vont rentrer dans quelques jours."**_ Marcus se leva. _**"-Combien en manque-t-il?" "-Quatre. Celui de l'Europe, de l'Océanie, de l'Amérique du Sud et de l'Amérique du Nord."**_ Caïus secoua la tête. _**"-Et si elle le trouve avant nous, Aro?"**_

_**"-L'Amérique du Nord est grand. Elle a uniquement 1% de chance pour le trouver. Jane, Alec et Démétri se chargent de cette zone.**__**" **_Athenodora alla vers son mari. _**"-Mais dis-moi Aro...**__** Que va-t-il se passer après voir récupérer les six livres et...**__** "** _Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. _**"-...**__** si je me rappelle bien, ils sont identiques. Même les écrits à l'intérieur."**_

_**"-Cela nous aidera pour le futur, surtout pour Isabella, mais... Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre les trouve avant nous, ça pourrait être catastrophique surtout si c'est elle. Si jamais elle le trouve, elle risque de changer beaucoup de choses.**__**" **_Athenodora hocha la tête. _**"-Et, savez-vous ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur ?**__**"**_ Caïus secoua la tête négativement._** "-Non. Personne ne le sait, sauf Lui." "-Et Charlie ?**__**" **_Caïus soupira. _**"-Ça, c'est une toute autre histoire.**__**" **_Sulpicia rit. **_"-Une histoire qui n'a pas l'air de vous plaire._****_" "-Il aurait pu prévenir."_**

.

.

.

_**"-Et maintenant ?**__**"** _Tout le monde se regarda. Billy finit par répondre._** "-On va devoir continuer sans Charlie... Esmée, qu'en est-il des trois autres ?" "-Ils veulent à tout prix éliminer Bella... Et aussi, Harry, Sam et Jacob. Ils comptent les tuer pour engendrer la transformation de Seth et Leah pour ensuite les rendre incontrôlables." "-Mais on est déjà des loups, nous !**__**"** _Jacob leva les yeux au ciel._** "-Sauf que ça, ils ne le savent pas, Seth."**_

_**"-Carlisle, est-ce qu'Aro t'a appelé ?" "-Oui, Sam. Ils ont trouvé le livre de l'Afrique et de l'Asie. Caïus a des craintes sur le fait que Bella trouve le livre de l'Amérique du Nord avant nous." "-Je ne vois pas comment. Et pour Charlie ?" "-Jasper m'a révélé qu'elle ne croyait toujours pas à la mort de son père. Elle est sûre qu'il est toujours vivant."**_ Leah souffla.

**_"-Têtue comme elle est, ça va être difficile de lui faire changer d'avis._****_"_** Esmée hocha la tête. **_"-Oui mais que pouvons-nous faire ?_****_ Quoique l'on fasse, elle va toujours trouver une excuse p_**our _**ne pas croire à sa mort...**__**" "-Espérons que cette situation ne change rien au futur."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"-Pourquoi ne jamais avoir rien dit?" **Isabella joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. **"-Vous alliez me prendre pour une folle...****"** _Lucas regarda le livre avant de le remettre sur la table. _**"-Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?**__**"** _Jasper répliqua. _**"-Lucas, nous n'avons aucune raison de mentir.**__** Toi-même, tu as remarqué que tu n'arrivais pas à ouvrir ce livre et pourtant, elle, elle y arrive sans problème !"**_

_**"-Jasper a raison, Lucas... Je sais que ça paraît dingue mais c'est vrai! Et... mon rêve a confirmé mes doutes; mon père n'est pas mort.." "-Regarde princesse. Je sais rien pour ce livre mais... On ne peut rien changer au fait que ton père est mort. Le rêve dont tu n'arrête pas de parler est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge que tu fais à toi-même. Ton subconscient n'arrête pas de trouver des excuses mais tu sais que personne ne pourrait faire une blague de ce genre."**_

_**"-Lucas a raison Bell's. Même les Volturi ne le feront pas ce genre de choses." "-Les Volturi... Pourquoi les avoir ramené dans la conversation, Em'?"**_ Jasper passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _**"-Isabella a également quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet."** _Le blond regarda la brune pour l'encourager à parler. _**"-J'ai eu une discussion avec Aro Volturi il y a quelques jours."**_

_**"-QUOI?"**_ Ce simple mots était sorti de la bouche de tout le monde sauf de Bella, Jasper et Peter, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Ils ne savaient guère quoi dire. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas sil devaient y croire ou bien si c'était une blague.

_**"-C'est la vérité. Je suis allée au cimetière et j'ai appelé un numéro... C'était Aro Volturi...**__**"**_ Rosalie ferma les yeux et souffla avant de demander. _**"-Raconte-nous tout depuis le début Bella.**__**"** _Bella hocha la tête et commença à parler. Elle raconta tout, depuis son retour de Poenix sans ôter un détail.

**Flash Back.**

**_"-Jasper, je dois te parler." "-Je t'écoute." "-Non... P_****_as_****_ici... On pourrait sortir?" "-Après avoir mangé,on ira se balader dans la forêt."_**

.

Sac sur le dos, la main dans celui de Jasper, Bella avançait dans la forêt tout en restant silencieuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au livre qui était dans son sac. Au fait qu'elle trouvait qu'il soit apparu ainsi d'un rêve était impossible. Elle secoua la tête et regarda le blond. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait suivre mais elle devait le faire.

Jasper, sentant le regard de Bella posé sur lui, tourna son regard vers l'humaine et lui sourit. Il savait que Bella allait tout lui révéler aujourd'hui et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et de réconfort. Il sentait qu'elle avait peur mais il ne pouvait guère trouver le pourquoi. Bella détourna le regard de Jasper pour regarder devant elle et essayer de ne pas tomber.

.

.

.

Assis sur l'herbe, Bella regardait le livre sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir par où commencer. Elle inspira avant de commencer à parler.

_**"-Depuis un moment, je fais des rêves étranges.. Je suis une grande salle sombre où se trouve une personne avec une très longue cape noire et un très grand cadre. Sur ce cadre, on voit beaucoup de personnes dont moi au milieu. Toi à côté de moi avec Rosalie, Lucas et les autres. Il y a également mon père et les Quileutes, mais aussi des personnes que je ne connais pas comme Aro Volturi. Ce tableau, d'après ce que m'a dit l'inconnu, reflète mon futur. Donc toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent, feront partie de mon futur. ****Mon père n'est pas mort. J'en ai la preuve. Il est sur le tableau, mais... Je ne peux pas dire si ce tableau a un lien avec la réalité, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Ce livre, c'est l'inconnu qui me l'a donné... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il est apparu. Aro m'a prévenu que je courrais un danger et que je devais faire attention. Normalement, je ne comptais rien dire à qui que ce soit, je voulais garder ça pour moi. J'avais peur que vous me preniez pour une folle, mais... J'étouffais, je devais parler et quand tu as vu le livre, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix."**_

Bella se tut et regarda l'herbe sous elle. Jasper, lui aussi, resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de souffler.

_**"-Donc, si je n'avais pas vu le livre, tu n'aurais rien dit."**_

Bella regarda Jasper pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient venus dans leur clairière.

_**"-Si, j'en aurais sûrement parlé mais... Pas maintenant." "-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance." "-Non! Enfin si, mais... Je te fais confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui, mais j'avais peur que tu me prenne pour une folle.****"**_ Jasper secoua la tête._** "-Alors, maintenant, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense de toi ?" Isabella hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. "-Sache seulement que tu n'es pas folle Darlin'.****"**_ Bella rit. _**"-Ta réponse ne me décrit pas Major.****"**_

Jasper fronça les sourcils. _**"-Major?****" "-Oui, M'sieur ! Vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez un Major." "-Tu me vouvois maintenant?" "-Je l'aurais fait depuis le début si je savais ce que vous étiez." "-Qui t'a dit que j'avais été Major ?" "-Charlotte." "-J'vais la tuer."**_

_**"-Pourquoi?"**_ Jasper s'approcha de la brune jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent._** "-Et si tu me parlais un peu p**__**lus de ce livre?" "-D'acc... D'accord. Mais que veux-tu que je dise? Je ne sais rien sur ce livre.." "-Et bien... Ouvre-le un peu." **_Bella fronça les sourcils avant de prendre le livre et de l'ouvrir, sans aucune difficulté. Jasper regarda le livre, les yeux grands ouverts. _**"-Fermes-le et donne-le moi." "-D'accord..." **_Bella ferma le livre et le tendit au blond qui le prit. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, comme tout à l'heure, en vain, le livre était impossible à ouvrir. Il lança le livre vers Bella qui, elle, rigolait. _**"-Et bien, pour un vampire, t'es pas très fort!" "-Te moques pas. J'trouve ça louche moi. Toi, tu peux l'ouvrir et pas moi..."**_

Bella hocha la tête._** "-C'est vrai... Mais tu aurais vu ta tête !****"**_ Jasper se renfrogna avant de sourire malicieusement. Il se leva et deux secondes après, il disparut de la vue de Bella. Celle-ci sursauta._** "-Jasper?****"** _Elle regarda autour d'elle._ **"-Jasp'?****"** _Elle sentit une brise juste à côté d'elle et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle regarda dans une direction pendant quelques secondes quand elle fut projetée vers le sol. Sous la surprise, elle émit un cri et ferma les yeux. Quand elle ouvrit ceux-ci, elle vit deux paires d'yeux la fixer avec un sourire moqueur._ **"-Bonjour Isabella.****"**_

_**"-Bon... Bonjour Jasper.**** "-Tu as l'air d'être plus à l'aise avec mon sang..."**__**"-J'le suis. Ton sang est tentant, certes, mais un sentiment fort empêche mon côté vampire à m'abreuver du liquide rouge qui coule dans tes veines." "-Et... Quel est donc ce sentiment ?" **_Jasper se leva sur ses coudes et regarda l'humaine droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci rougit devant l'intensité du regard du blond et tourna son regard._** "-J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure..." "-Non, Bella. Tu n'es pas prête." **_Jasper se leva et donna sa main à Bella pour l'aider à se lever. Elle se leva et regarda la main gauche de Jasper où se trouvait la bague d'alliance. Elle, elle n'était peut-être pas prête, mais lui, il ne se décidait pas à enlever cette foutue bague.

_**"-On devrait partir. Et il faut en parler également aux autres, ils doivent être mit au courant.**__**"**_ Isabella hocha la tête et prit son sac et le livre avant de partir vers la direction de la maison. Jasper fut à ses côtés la seconde suivante et lia sa main avec la sienne. Bella regarda leurs mains liées tout en serrant ses doigts plus forts.

.

.

.

**_"-On vous écoute."_ **Bella regarda Jasper et souffla. C'était à elle de le faire.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement Bella qui se tut à la fin de son monologue. Elle regarda tout le monde un part un pour voir leurs réactions et fut surprise de ne rien voir à part de l'incompréhension.

Emmett s'écria:_** "-C'est trop bizarre."**_

Charlotte hocha:_** "-Je confirme."**_

Lucas haussa les épaules:_** "-Il doit y avoir une chose que nous, nous ne sommes pas au courant..."**_

Rosalie fronça les sourcils:_** "-Que peut-il y avoir? Sérieusement?"**_

Peter, lui, prononça les mots suivans suivants après un moment de silence:_** "-Tu dois aller à Vancouver."**_

Tout le monde sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que Peter parle après un si long silence. Bella regarda le vampire en fronçant les sourcils, Charlotte demanda ce qu'il voulait dire._** "-Juste un pressentiment, tu dois y aller Bella. On ira ensemble, si tu veux..."** _L'humaine, ne comprenant toujours pas, accepta. Rosalie se leva. **_"-Bien... Alors demain, tout le monde doit être prê_****_t à midi, nous allons en voiture."_ (N/A: Forks, Washington, États-Unis - Vancouver, Washington, États-Unis : 4 h 15 min )**

.

.

.

_**"-Dis Jasp'?"** _Bella se leva et s'assit sur le lit en regardant le vampire qui était couché sur le lit._** "-Hmm?" "-Quand vas-tu me parler de ton passé?"**_ Jasper soupira et haussa les épaules en retournant dans son livre que Bella lui arracha des mains. _**"-Répond!" "-Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es pas prête à entendre ça..." "-Je ne suis prête à rien pour toi."**_ Jasper se redressa et regarda Isabella. _**"-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense." "-Alors pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de dire ça?" "-Parce qu'il y a des choses auquelles il faut se préparer..." "-Et donc, à ces choses-là, je ne suis pas prête?" "-Tout à fait."**_

_**"-Et si je te dis que je suis prête à ce que l'on... Se mette ensemble ?**__** " **_Jasper passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _**"-Tu es sûre ?**__** "** _Bella croisa les bras et se retourna comme pour se lever du lit**.** _**"-J'ai compris.**__** C'est toi q**_**ui n'es**_** pas prêt.**__**"**_ Jasper fronça les sourcils avant de ramener la brune contre lui et de souffler contre son oreille. **_"-Oh si, j'suis prêt._****_ 'C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi._****_"_** Bella prit une des mains de Jasper qui l'entourait. La main gauche. Elle vit la bague de fiançailles et passa son doigt dessus avant de le retirer et le lancer de l'autre côté de la chambre._** "-Voilà. Maintenant...**__**"** _Elle se retourna vers le blond et crocheta ses bras autour de son cou.

Jasper regarda Bella qui venait de crocheter ses bras autour de son cou. Ses mains sur le dos de la brune, il la serra plus fort contre lui alors que ses yeux voyageaient des yeux chocolatés de l'humaine à ses lèvres pleine auxquelles il voulait poser les siennes.

Il croisa alors le regard de la brune qui avait l'air de penser la même chose que lui. Se décidant enfin, Jasper posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de la brune.

Les lèvres froides et dures contre celles des lèvres chaudes et douces faisaient ressentir un contraste agréable aux deux jeunes. Le baiser commença doucement, mais Jasper, voulant plus, passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la brune ; lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Elle accepta l'entrée en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres et, quand Jasper sentit sa langue chaude contre la sienne, il approfondit le baiser.

Sentant la langue du blond sur la sienne, Isabella gémit doucement, Jasper, lui, répondit par un grognement doux. Alors qu'elle sentait les mains du vampire descendre de son dos à ses hanches pour l'attirer plus contre lui, elle tirait ses boucles blondes violemment. Jasper grogna plus fort, aimant la sensation que ce geste produisait.

Se rappelant le besoin d'air de l'humaine, Jasper rompit le baiser et s'éloigna un peu de la brune, sans pour autant la lâcher, qui était essoufflée et avait les joues toutes rouges. Bella rit._** "-Waouh...**__**"** _Jasper, lui, sourit alors qu'il vit Emmett, Lucas et Peter débarquer dans la chambre suivis des deux autres vampires qui abordaient des mines désolé._** "-Nous n'avons pas pu les retenir plus longtemps...**__**"** _Jasper commença à rire franchement alors que Bella cachait son visage dans le torse du blond. Emmett s'écria._** "-Enfin !**__**"**_ Péter ramassa la bague de fiançailles et la fit tourner autour de ses doigts. _**"-On a deux choses à célébrer.**__** Jasper et Isabella sont ensembles et, Jasper a enfin enlevé cette foutue bague ! " "-C'est plutôt Isabella qui me l'a enlevé. Allez fêter ça quelque part d'autre, Isabella doit dormir, elle doit se réveiller tôt demain." "-Jasper a raison.**__**"**_ Les vampires empoignèrent leurs maris respectifs en plus de Lucas qui commençait à penser qu'il était temps de chercher une petite amie.

Jasper fit coucher Bella sur le lit pour que celle-ci s'endorme. Ayant déjà fait sa douche et habillé son pyjama, Bella n'eut pas besoin de se lever. Elle tira alors sur le bras de Jasper pour le faire coucher à côté d'elle pour reprendre la position de tout à l'heure ; Jasper couché sur le lit et la tête de Bella sur son torse.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bella releva la tête et regarda le vampire qui était, encore une fois, plongé dans un livre. _**"-Jasp'?**__** "** _Celui-ci ferma le livre dans lequel il était plongé pour regarder l'humaine avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi elle ne dormait pas. _**"-Je me pose une question...**__** Emmett et Peter ont dit que l'on était ensemble. Nous sommes vraiment ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? "**_

Jasper rit et embrassa l'humaine avant de lui souffler : _**"-Oui Isabella.**__** Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Maintenant, dors.**__**"** _Bella sourit avant de hocher la tête et fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. _**"-Bonne nuit Jasp'.**__**" "-Bonne nuit Darlin'."**_

_**.**_

_**"-Félicitations.**__**"** _Bella sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu._** "-Pourquoi me féliciter ? " "-Et bien... Vous êtes en couple avec Jasper, non ?**__** "** _Isabella rougit. _**"-Oui mais comment le savez-vous ?**__** "**_ L'inconnu haussa les épaules. _**"-Je le sais, c'est tout.**__** Vous avez également raconté tout à vos amis... Vous avez bien fait ; à plusieurs, ce sera plus facile à gérer.**__** "**_ Bella fronça les sourcils. _**"-Gérer quoi ?**__** "** _L'inconnu ne répondit pas et regarda le tableau. Bella, qui savait qu'aucune réponse ne serait donnée à sa question, soupira en se dirigeant vers le tableau et le regarder pour la énième fois. Elle regarda tout le monde, un par un, enregistrant les visages quand elle regarda le sien, son portrait. Elle avait été peinte en plus grand, mais ce que Bella ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi avait-elle été peinte deux fois sur le même tableau ? Car oui, il y avait son portrait juste à côté du premier. _**"-Pourquoi suis-je peinte deux fois sur le même tableau ?**__** " "-C'est vraiment étrange que vous n'ayez remarqué ceci plutôt. Pour vous répondre, celle de gauche, ce n'est pas vous.**__**"** _L'inconnu plongea sa main dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et en sorti une lettre. _**"-Voici l'adresse où vous devrez aller.**__**"**_ Bella prit la lettre et regarda l'inconnu. _**"-Puis-je savoir à quoi vous ressemblez ?**__** "**_ L'inconnu hocha la tête avant d'enlever sa cape. Après l'avoir enlevé, l'inconnu regarda Bella qui était clouée sur place. C'était la fille du tableau... Celle qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Bella resta silencieuse, elle ne comprenait rien à rien.

**.**

L'humaine se redressa violemment, essouflée. Elle transpirait de partout et avait dur à reprendre sa réspiration._** "-Bella?" **_Bella se retourna vers Jasper qui la regardait avec inquiétude. _**"-Je vais bien, c'était juste un rêve étrange..." "-Tu veux en parler?"** _Bella lui raconta alors ce qui avait rempli sa nuit. Jasper regarda derrière Bella avant de souffler. _**"-Et bien, la lettre se trouve juste ici..."** _Bella se retourna pour voir la lettre sur la table de nuit. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit pour trouver une feuille avec une adresse dessus.

.

.

.

**_"-C'est ici?"_ **Bella regarda autour d'elle; une grande villa qui se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, écarté du centre de la ville. _**"-Je pense..." "-Bella!"** _Bella se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et fronça les sourcils._**"-Maman?" "-Allez, entrez!"** _Les vampires regardèrent Bella qui commença à avancer vers la villa, suivie de son petit-ami qui lui tenait la main. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Renée leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. _**"-Isa! Viens voir qui est là!"** _Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. _**"-Qui est Isa?" "-Isa, c'est moi!"** _Bella, ainsi que tout les autres, se tournèrent vers la brune qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient tous choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient là, devant eux. On aurait dit la copie de Bella. Renée était toute souriante.

_**"-Isa, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Isabelle, ta soeur jumelle"**_

* * *

Voilàààà! Review? =3

Le capitre 9 sera là le nouvel an, normalement... Entre le 30 décembre et le 2 janvier

Encore un Joyeux Noël à tous

Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée à tous.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf... Quelques uns comme Lucas ^^**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**"-C'est ici?" **__Bella regarda autour d'elle; une grande villa qui se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, écarté du centre de la ville. __**"-Je pense..." "-Bella!"**__ Bella se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et fronça les sourcils.__**"-Maman?" "-Allez, entrez!"**__ Les vampires regardèrent Bella qui commença à avancer vers la villa, suivie de son petit-ami qui lui tenait la main. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Renée leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. __**"-Isa! Viens voir qui est là!"**__ Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. __**"-Qui est Isa?" "-Isa, c'est moi!"**__ Bella, ainsi que tout les autres, se tournèrent vers la brune qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient tous choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient là, devant eux. On aurait dit la copie de Bella. Renée était toute souriante._

_**"-Isa, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Isabelle, ta soeur jumelle"**_

.

.

.

Isabella regarda sa jumelle et puis sa mère, pour retourner vers sa jumelle. Isabelle, elle, souriait tout en regardant sa soeur et ses amis de celle-ci. Eux ? Ils étaient choqués. Jamais ils n'auraient cru cela arriver. Bella souffla pour reprendre ses esprits. _**"-Maman... C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?"**_ Renée, qui souriait, fronça les sourcils et demanda, hésitante._** "-Tu n'es pas contente...?"**_

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, ou au plafond ; à vous de choisir. Sérieusement, pensait-elle que les jumelles allaient se sauter au cou sans se poser de question ? Bella lui répondit, la voix un peu haute._** "-Contente ou pas, ce n'est pas le problème ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une jumelle qui m'a été cachée depuis dix-huit ans !"**_ Isabelle, n'étant pas d'accord sur une chose, leva son index tout en avançant d'un pas. _**"-Non Bella, pas dix-huit ans, mais dix-sept ans, dix mois et vingt-cinq jours. Je ne calcule pas les heures et ni les secondes, par contre."**_

Tout le monde la regarda comme si celle-ci venait d'une toute autre planète. Bella secoua la tête._** "-Bref, tu explique ?"**_ Renée regarda ses deux filles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elles réagiraient, et elle en avait peur, mais elle devait le faire.

_**"-Isabelle est hybride et elle avait un peu de mal à se contrôler au sang humain à sa naissance et comme je ne voulais pas te laisser à ton père, j'ai dû emmener Isa chez ma meilleure amie. J'allais souvent la voir, mais je ne pouvais pas l'amener. Quand tu as décidé d'aller chez ton père, Isabelle est revenu eà la maison mais nous avons dû déménager fin juin."**_

Lucas, qui lui-même était hybride, n'était pas très convaincu de cette histoire. _**"-C'est impossible. Pour qu'Isabelle soit hybride, le père doit être un vampire et pourtant, Charlie était humain."**_ Renée regarda Lucas._** "C'est vrai, oui. Sauf si l'un des deux est hybride. Ou bien, les deux peuvent être hybrides. Il y a trois façons pour ça." "-Et pourquoi moi, je suis complètement humaine ?"**_ Sa mère rit. _**"-Tu n'es pas complètement humaine, chérie. Ta peau est pâle. Tu développes déjà un don en plus de..." "-De...?" "-Tu vas arrêter de vieillir complètement à dix-huit ans. À cet âge, tu pourrais boire du sang si tu le souhaites, ton corps n'en a pas besoin obligatoirement. Tu seras plus agile, plus rapide. Tu auras des capacités de vampire."**_

Jasper serra la main de sa petite amie qui commençait à crouler devant tant de nouvelles. C'était trop. La seule chose qui lui posait problème était, lequel de ses parents était hybride ? Sûrement sa mère. Un hybride ne pouvait pas mourir d'une balle donc, le mensonge sera découvert. _**"-Lequel d'entre vous, papa et toi, est hybride ?"**_ Renée se leva.

_**"Nous le sommes tous les deux."**_ Après avoir dis ces six mots, Renée monta dans sa chambre et prit le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et appela, après seulement deux sonneries, quelqu'un répondit à l'appel. _**"-Allô?" "-Caïus, ici Renée." "-Renée! Comment ça va ?" "-Ca va bien, merci. Et vous ?" "-On va bien, comme on peut. Tu as fini le travail ?" "-Oui. J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait et les filles sont en bas." "-Bien. Merci et bravo pour ton travail. Quand pourras-tu venir à Volterra ?" "-Mon vol est dans trois heures." "-A bientôt, alors." "-Au revoir."**_

Elle raccrocha et prit son sac à main, ses valises étant déjà dans le coffre de la voiture, pour descendre les escaliers. Elle alla vers les jeunes, qui arrêtèrent de discuter pour regarder la mère des jumelles. _**"-J'ai du boulot, les enfants, je vais rejoindre Phil en Europe. Nous serons rentrés dans un moment. Soyez sage."**_ Les jeunes la regardèrent partir et quand elle quitta la propriété, Isa commença à rire. Bella la regarda étrangement._** "-Pourquoi ris-tu ?" "-As-tu remarqué autre chose que notre ressemblance en me regardant ?" "-Euh..."**_ Bella regarda alors sa sœur plus attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Quand, enfin, elle comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux. _**"-Tu es... L'inconnue !"**_ Isabelle rit._** "-Pas si inconnue que ça, après tout !"**_ Lucas s'interposa. _**"-J'sais pas si j'suis le seul mais j'comprends pas."**_

Bella regarda son meilleur ami. _**"- Isabelle est l'inconnu que je voyais dans mes rêves Lucas." "-Ça, j'l'avais compris princesse. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment arrivait-elle à pénétrer dans tes rêves ? "**_ Isa haussa les épaules._** "-À vrai dire... Bella et moi avons comme un lien de télépathie et j'ai réussi à le déclencher quand je suis revenu ici, aux États-Unis. Je pouvais le faire pendant la journée mais... Je pense qu'elle aurait pensé être folle."**_Elle eu un léger rire alors que Bella souriait tout en secouant la tête. _**"-Ça a eu le même effet pendant la nuit, tu sais."**_

Alors que la nuit était tombé sur la ville, les jeunes adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait à peine de la rencontrer, Bella sentait qu'elle était déjà très proche de sa jumelle. Isa se leva et alla dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda ce qu'il y avait. Elle sortit de quoi faire des sandwichs et les déposa sur le comptoir. La brune vit Rosalie rentrer et elles commencèrent toutes les deux à préparer à manger pour l'humaine et les deux hybrides en parlant. Après avoir fini, elles rentrèrent dans le salon avant de donner le "dîner" à la jumelle d'Isa et Lucas. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de celui-ci, sa soeur lui demanda où elle avait habité jusqu'à ici.

_**"-Chez la meilleure amie de maman, chez Sulpicia Volturi."**_ Jasper, ainsi que les quatre autres vampires, la regarda, surpris.; Isabelle hocha la tête et regarda sa soeur.

_**"-J'ai vécu avec eux pendant presque dix-huit ans. Et... J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Il y a quelques siècles, un homme est venu à Volterra et à dit comme quoi qu'un jour deux jumelles naîtront et que l'une d'elle serait la personne qui sauvera l'existence des vampires, des loups et des hybrides. Pour assurer tout cela, il a écrit chaque détails de la vie de la fille dans un livre qu'il a recopié sept fois. Une pour chaque continent. Amérique du Nord, du Sud, Europe, Asie, Afrique et Oceanie. Le problème est que si elle trouve l'un des livres, cela peut changer ce qu'il a dit et écrit. Au début, personne ne savait quoi faire jusqu'à la naissance des jumelles. D'après l'monsieur, cette personne serait humaine et sa jumelle, hybride mais cela pouvait changer alors pour être sûr, l'homme leurs a dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour que le futur soit comme il le prédisait et le jour où elle allait rencontrera son âme-soeur, sa vie changera et ils devraient passer à l'action. Mais il y avait un risque aussi, une autre personne pouvait venir la charmer et dire qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble et seul le jour où elle se rendrait compte de son amour pour son vrai âme-soeur, ils devaient alors faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il y a aussi une légende, une prophétie, sur elle et son âme-sœur mais je ne connais rien dessus pour l'instant..."**_

Bella regarda sa sœur avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son petit-ami. En soupirant, elle leva le regard vers Isabelle. _**"-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ces jumelles, ce sont nous deux? Et que cela me concerne beaucoup plus?"**_ Isabelle baissa la tête, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac et se faisait gronder. _**"-Je... J'suis désolée p'tite sœur... J'aurais tout fait pour que ce soit moi mais je ne peux rien y faire." **_Bella haussa les épaules, elle savait bien qu'Isa ne pourrait rien faire. _**"-Si j'ai bien suivi, mon avenir, ma vie a toujours été contrôlé? N'importe ce qui m'ait arrivé, c'était calculé? Mais... Combien de personnes sont derrières tout ça? Est-ce qu'Edward et Alice font également partie de tout ceci?" "-Si j'ai bien compris pendant mon séjour à Volterra, même le "divorce" de papa et maman serait faux et que Phil n'est qu'un ami de longue date et qu'il serait un loup-garou ou un truc du genre... Et pour le nombres des personnes, seul le treize septembre, on pourrait le savoir.. Je sais guère si cela va te rassurer mais Edward et Alice sont les méchants de l'histoire."**_

Bella regarda sa soeur avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa vie avait donc été manipulé depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout ça, elle n'était pas sûre de bien vouloir suivre tout ceci et faire comme si de rien était. _**"-Bella, le livre que je t'ai donné est le livre qu'ils cherchent." **_Bella prit son sac et en sorti le livre, d'après ses observations, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle le déposa sur la table et l'ouvrit mais, juste après l'avoir ouvert, les feuilles commencèrent à tourner, comme si une brise de vent était passé par là, à une vitesse folle avant de s'arrêter à une page où, petit à petit des mots apparaissait, comme quand une personne écrivait sur du papier avec de l'encre. Elle se pencha légèrement et lut la phrase à voix haute.

_**"-Un avenir sombre et dangereux l'attend, ne sachant guère quelle décision prendre la jeune fille devra subir les conséquences. Sa décision va changer beaucoup de choses et elle devra faire attention, au risque de perdre ses proches, son âme-soeur."**_

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Bella ne remarqua pas que Jasper faisait un signe aux autres pour leurs demander de sortir, elle ne remarqua pas que son petit-ami lui prenait le livre des mains. _**"-Ne t'inquiète pas Darlin'... Nous sommes là, je suis là." **_Bella plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés du vampire. _**"-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre Jasp'." **_Il déposa son front contre celui de sa bien aimée._** "-Tu ne me perdras pas Isabella."**_ Bella posa sa tête sur le torse du blond et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jasper entende la respiration calme de sa belle. Ce fut à ce moment que les _**autres**_ décidèrent de rentrer. Ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à parler tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller la brune qui, en ce moment même faisait un rêve étrange.

_**Rêve.**_

_**"-Maman! Maman!" Isabella retourna son regard de l'océan pour regarder derrière elle. Deux enfants couraient vers elle tout en l'appelant "Maman". Belle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si il y avait une autre femme qu'elle mais non, il n'y avait qu'elle sur cette plage donnant sur l'océan bleu. Elle regarda alors les enfants. Une fille et un garçon, le garçon devait avoir l'âge double de sa soeur mais pourtant ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, comme des jumeaux. La brune sursaute quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourent mais se détendit quand elle entendait la voix de Jasper. "-Quelques choses ne va pas Darlin'?" "-Oui maman, on dirait que tu es malade..." Entendant une nouvelle voix, Bella se retourna brusquement. Elle croisa le regard du vampire qui étaient d'une couleur rouge. Elle baissa alors le regard de celui inquiet du blond vers un jeune garçon qui devait avoir neuf ans environ. "-Isabella?" "-Je... Je vais bien, je crois..." "-Tu es sûre? On devrait peut-être aller voir Carlisle ou bien Marcus." Bella regarda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. "-Qui est Marcus?!" Jasper l'empoigna alors par le bras et l'emmena vers un genre de royaume. Elle regarda derrière vit que les trois enfants les suivaient. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. "-Jasp', qui sont ces enfants?" Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la poser après tout. Les enfants, derrière, avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Jasper la regardait bizarrement. "-Tu..." "-Jasper? Que ce passe-t-il?" Plusieurs personnes étaient sur la place devant un château. Bella remarqua alors son père et elle lui sauta dans les bras. "-Papa!" Tout le monde regardait la brune avant de demander à Jasper une réponse. "-Je sais pas... Nous étions sur la plage avec les enfants, qu'elle regardait bizarrement, et quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait voir Carlisle ou Marcus et elle m'a demandé qui était Marcus et là, elle ne reconnaît pas ses propres enfants et agit comme si elle revoyait son père après des années!" Bella commença à se détacher de son père. "-Que racontes-tu Jasper? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois après l'annonce de sa "mort"! Je ne sais même pas où on est et ce que l'on fait ici!?" Jasper ne sut guère quoi répondre et il resta là, à la regarder sans rien comprendre. Il regarda ensuite les personnes derrière lui qui ne comprenaient pas non plus.**_

_**Fin.**_

Sentant qu'on la secouait, la brune grogna son mécontentement face à son réveil brusque. Elle entendit ensuite une personne demander à ses futurs victimes pour avoir osé la réveiller avant de s'approcher d'elle. _**"B'jour Darlin'." "-Au revoir Jasper." **_Elle entendit son tiré avant de sentir son souffle dans son cou où il déposa des baisers avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire. _**"-Tu veux pas te lever?" "-Non.." "-Sûre?" "-Oui." "-Bien." **_Il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte. _**"-Emmett! Peter! Lucas!" **_Ceux-ci arrivèrent avec un sourire et leurs regards étaient remplis de malice. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'humanité qui regardait son petit ami, inquiète. _**"-Tu aurais dû te lever quand je te l'avais demandé." **_Bella débutait quand elle remarqua les seaux remplis d'eau que les garçons prirent. _**"-Vous n'oserez pas...!"**_

Alors qu'elles préparaient un petit-déjeuner pour l'humaine, elles entendirent un cri provenant d'en haut, de la chambre d'ami qu'utilisait Bella, ce qui voulait dire que Jasper avait également raté son coup et que les trois autres garçons avaient versés les seaux remplis d'eau glacés sur la brune. Elles commencèrent à rire alors que les garçons descendaient en bas avec les seaux vides qu'ils lancèrent dans le jardin. Ils riaient toujours alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir au salon pour continuer leur jeux vidéos.

Mouillée, Bella rentra dans la salle de bain en essayant d'enlever son haut qui lui collait la peau, en vain. Elle sentit alors les mains de Jasper sur ses hanches attraper le bord du pull pour le lui enlever. Elle rougit fortement._** "-Me... Merci." "-Parle-moi de ton rêve Darlin'.." **_croisera le regard du blond par le miroir, elle se retourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa avant de tout lui raconter.

Pov Esmée. Extérieur.

Esmée regarda par la fenêtre de son atelier tout en pensant à combien Bella lui manquait. Mais elle savait que cela allait changer, elles allaient se revoir bientôt et elle s'excuserait de son attitude quand elle était revenue mais elle n'avait guère pu faire autrement; İL lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire semblant d'être avec Edward et Alicet elle avait dû accepter, à contrecœur et entendre e qu'ils voulaient faire pour détruire Bella l'énervait et elle sentait que bientôt, elle allait craquer. Elle qui était pourtant si douce! Esmée soupira et retourna à la commode qu'elle était en train de faire depuis plusieurs jours. Carlier aussi, lui manquait horriblement, à cause de toute cette histoire, elle était obligée de rester éloigné de lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité, arrêter de lui mentir comme elle le faisait depuis toujours. Elle voulait dire toute la vérité et arrêter de vivre dans le mensonge.

Pov Jacob. Externe.

En regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait que la meute qui en avait marre de tout ça et il pouvait comprendre; lui aussi, il en avait marre, marre de mentir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait qu'une chose; Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à l'enterrement de son père. Il se rappelle très bien du moment où Bella avait désespérément crié que son père n'était pas mort. Il se rappelle encore comment le Major et des avaient eu du mal à la calmer. Il se rappelle encore et toujours des larmes qui avaient trempé sa chemise quand il avait serré sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, contre lui. Et il savait très bien que la culpabilité était présente depuis ce jour, plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait même pas se considérer comme le meilleur ami de Bella, il en avait beaucoup trop honte pour cela! Il avait honte de lui mentir.

Pov Jane. Externe.

La jeune blonde était assise sur le sol d'une clairière de la forêt après avoir cherché tout le Canada et l'Alaska. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et cela l'ennuyait sincèrement. Elle regarda à sa droite où Demetri et Alec étaient assis. Elle porta son attention à son ami Demetri qui défaisait les lacets de ses baskets pour les refaire et ainsi de suite tout en soupirant. Alec lui, il regardait Demetri faire. Ils avaient cherché tout les recoins des deux pays Nord de l'Amérique mais rien. Ils s'étaient renseignés mais toujours rien. _**"-Allez les gars, on y va. On a du boulot."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alaska. Canada. Mexique. (**N/A: C'est certes pas logique de passer au Mexique avant les États-Unis mais il le faut pour l'histoire...)** Chaque violes, chaque recoins avaient été visités par les trois Volturi mais rien. Ils s'étaient encore une fois informés mais les résultats étaient toujours nuls. Rien. États-Unis. Texas. Maria et les nouveaux-nés. Nés Mexico. Rien. Arizona. Maison de Bella sinon... Rien. Louisiane. Rien. Si, un appel. Demetri raccrocha. _**"-Maître?" "-Allez chercher dans des lieux connus et visités." "-Comme?" "-Je ne sais pas moi, les lieux les plus visités, vous trouverez sûrement. Bonne recherche." "-Merci..."**_Demetri soupirant, désespéré. Il s'avança, suivit jumeaux avec l'espoir de retrouver le livre de l'Amérique du Nord.

Pov Marcus. Externe.

Assis sur le thrône, comme toujours. Le regard ailleurs. Habituel. Avoir des pensées pour sa femme Didyme qui était loin de lui. Ca ne change pas. Ce qui change, c'est le coup de téléphone de Renée. Marcus sourit. Ca change aussi. Elle va venir. Inhabituel. Marcus haussa les épaules et retourna à sa pose. Ce qui ne changerait pas aujourd'hui? Les mensonges. Tout les mensonges faites à Isa et Bella. Cela ne changerait pas et ça ne changerait pas avant longtemps mais bon, Marcus était habitué de vivre avec cela et avec la culpabilité; ça ne changera pas non plus des autres jours.

Pov Bella. Externe.

C'était bien l'enfer qu'elle vivait en ce moment, après son réveil, Bella avait été Barbie Bella et maintenant, elle devait traîner dans les magasins avec les filles mais elle était tout de même heureuse, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, les garçons avaient été obligés de venir faire du shopping. _**"-Les garçons, allez ailleurs, on a du boulot entre fille, on se voit dans une heure." **_Bella lança un regard noir à Rosalie qui s'avançait déjà avec Isa et Charlotte. _**"-Courage Darlin'!" **_Après un baiser de la part de son petit ami, la jeune brune suivit ses amies et malheureusement pour elle, elles arrivèrent devant un magasin de lingerie. L'humaine déglutit alors que sa soeur entourait ses épaules de son bras. _**"-Il faut que tu t'achète de beaux sous-vêtements puisque tu sors avec le p'tit blond. Qui sait, peut-être vas-tu en avoir besoin dans quelques jours!" **_Bella se dégagea. _**"-N'importe quoi! Nous n'en sommes pas à là..." "-Pourtant, tu es toute rouge, ce qui veut dire que cela ne te dérangerait pas! Allez, entre." **_Bella rentra à l'intérieur et elle fut déjà assaillie de sous-vêtements et bien évidemment, elle fut obligée de les essayer. A chaque lingerie portés, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Après une heure, elle eut deux sachets remplis et le visage tout réchauffé.

.

.

.

Fatiguée de sa journée, Bella alla rapidement au lit et s'endormit directement dans les bras de Jasper.

_**Rêve.**_

_**"-Bella!" Elle se retourna et vit Rosalie la secouer. "-Tu es sûre que ça va?" Elle hocha la tête. "-Oui, ça va." La blonde soupira et continua à coiffer la brune quand Isa rentra avec une robe de mariée. "-Voilà, enfiles-le et vite!" Bella regarda la robe avant de se lever et de l'enfiler, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais valait mieux ne pas discuter. Après quelques retouches, la jeune brune demanda pourquoi elle portait la robe. "-Bella, je sais pas si c'est parce que tu es nerveuse que tu as oubliée, mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage avec..." Elle fut interrompue par Jasper qui rentrait à l'intérieur. "-Bonjour les filles! Alors Darlin', prête pour ton mariage avec Edward?" Bella écarquilla les yeux. Edward?!**_

_**Fin.**_

Bella se réveilla, en sueur. Elle vit tout le monde devant elle et regarda Jasper avec une peur dans les yeux quand Isa lui tendit le livre. _**"-Il s'est ouvert mais à chaque fois qu'on le touche, on se brûle et rien y est écrit."**_ Bella prit le livre, contrairement à ce que disait sa soeur, elle vit des mots s'aligner pour devenir une phrase.

_**"-Ses deux derniers rêves sont deux choix, elle devra faire attention sinon elle risque de changer beaucoup de choses. Son union avec Jasper et ses enfants sont une conséquence heureuse de son choix mais son mariage avec Edward veut bien dire la destruction du monde, ce qui arrivera si jamais Isabella ne fait pas attention"**_

* * *

**Review? =3**

**_Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous._**

**_D.W_**


	10. Bonus n1

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf... Quelques uns comme Lucas ^^**

**Par contre les fautes sont à moi =3**

**Bonne lecture**

_**"-C'est ici?" **__Bella regarda autour d'elle; une grande villa qui se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, écarté du centre de la ville. __**"-Je pense..." "-Bella!"**__ Bella se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et fronça les sourcils.__**"-Maman?" "-Allez, entrez!"**__ Les vampires regardèrent Bella qui commença à avancer vers la villa, suivie de son petit-ami qui lui tenait la main. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Renée leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. __**"-Isa! Viens voir qui est là!"**__ Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. __**"-Qui est Isa?" "-Isa, c'est moi!"**__ Bella, ainsi que tout les autres, se tournèrent vers la brune qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient tous choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient là, devant eux. On aurait dit la copie de Bella. Renée était toute souriante._

_**"-Isa, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Isabelle, ta soeur jumelle"**_

.

.

.

Isabella regarda sa jumelle et puis sa mère, pour retourner vers sa jumelle. Isabelle, elle, souriait tout en regardant sa soeur et ses amis de celle-ci. Eux ? Ils étaient choqués. Jamais ils n'auraient cru cela arriver. Bella souffla pour reprendre ses esprits. _**"-Maman... C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?"**_ Renée, qui souriait, fronça les sourcils et demanda, hésitante._** "-Tu n'es pas contente...?"**_

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, ou au plafond ; à vous de choisir. Sérieusement, pensait-elle que les jumelles allaient se sauter au cou sans se poser de question ? Bella lui répondit, la voix un peu haute._** "-Contente ou pas, ce n'est pas le problème ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une jumelle qui m'a été cachée depuis dix-huit ans !"**_ Isabelle, n'étant pas d'accord sur une chose, leva son index tout en avançant d'un pas. _**"-Non Bella, pas dix-huit ans, mais dix-sept ans, dix mois et vingt-cinq jours. Je ne calcule pas les heures et ni les secondes, par contre."**_

Tout le monde la regarda comme si celle-ci venait d'une toute autre planète. Bella secoua la tête._** "-Bref, tu explique ?"**_ Renée regarda ses deux filles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elles réagiraient, et elle en avait peur, mais elle devait le faire.

_**"-Isabelle est hybride et elle avait un peu de mal à se contrôler au sang humain à sa naissance et comme je ne voulais pas te laisser à ton père, j'ai dû emmener Isa chez ma meilleure amie. J'allais souvent la voir, mais je ne pouvais pas l'amener. Quand tu as décidé d'aller chez ton père, Isabelle est revenu eà la maison mais nous avons dû déménager fin juin."**_

Lucas, qui lui-même était hybride, n'était pas très convaincu de cette histoire. _**"-C'est impossible. Pour qu'Isabelle soit hybride, le père doit être un vampire et pourtant, Charlie était humain."**_ Renée regarda Lucas._** "C'est vrai, oui. Sauf si l'un des deux est hybride. Ou bien, les deux peuvent être hybrides. Il y a trois façons pour ça." "-Et pourquoi moi, je suis complètement humaine ?"**_ Sa mère rit. _**"-Tu n'es pas complètement humaine, chérie. Ta peau est pâle. Tu développes déjà un don en plus de..." "-De...?" "-Tu vas arrêter de vieillir complètement à dix-huit ans. À cet âge, tu pourrais boire du sang si tu le souhaites, ton corps n'en a pas besoin obligatoirement. Tu seras plus agile, plus rapide. Tu auras des capacités de vampire."**_

Jasper serra la main de sa petite amie qui commençait à crouler devant tant de nouvelles. C'était trop. La seule chose qui lui posait problème était, lequel de ses parents était hybride ? Sûrement sa mère. Un hybride ne pouvait pas mourir d'une balle donc, le mensonge sera découvert. _**"-Lequel d'entre vous, papa et toi, est hybride ?"**_ Renée se leva.

_**"Nous le sommes tous les deux."**_ Après avoir dis ces six mots, Renée monta dans sa chambre et prit le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et appela, après seulement deux sonneries, quelqu'un répondit à l'appel. _**"-Allô?" "-Caïus, ici Renée." "-Renée! Comment ça va ?" "-Ca va bien, merci. Et vous ?" "-On va bien, comme on peut. Tu as fini le travail ?" "-Oui. J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait et les filles sont en bas." "-Bien. Merci et bravo pour ton travail. Quand pourras-tu venir à Volterra ?" "-Mon vol est dans trois heures." "-A bientôt, alors." "-Au revoir."**_

Elle raccrocha et prit son sac à main, ses valises étant déjà dans le coffre de la voiture, pour descendre les escaliers. Elle alla vers les jeunes, qui arrêtèrent de discuter pour regarder la mère des jumelles. _**"-J'ai du boulot, les enfants, je vais rejoindre Phil en Europe. Nous serons rentrés dans un moment. Soyez sage."**_ Les jeunes la regardèrent partir et quand elle quitta la propriété, Isa commença à rire. Bella la regarda étrangement._** "-Pourquoi ris-tu ?" "-As-tu remarqué autre chose que notre ressemblance en me regardant ?" "-Euh..."**_ Bella regarda alors sa sœur plus attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Quand, enfin, elle comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux. _**"-Tu es... L'inconnue !"**_ Isabelle rit._** "-Pas si inconnue que ça, après tout !"**_ Lucas s'interposa. _**"-J'sais pas si j'suis le seul mais j'comprends pas."**_

Bella regarda son meilleur ami. _**"- Isabelle est l'inconnu que je voyais dans mes rêves Lucas." "-Ça, j'l'avais compris princesse. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment arrivait-elle à pénétrer dans tes rêves ? "**_ Isa haussa les épaules._** "-À vrai dire... Bella et moi avons comme un lien de télépathie et j'ai réussi à le déclencher quand je suis revenu ici, aux États-Unis. Je pouvais le faire pendant la journée mais... Je pense qu'elle aurait pensé être folle."**_Elle eu un léger rire alors que Bella souriait tout en secouant la tête. _**"-Ça a eu le même effet pendant la nuit, tu sais."**_

Alors que la nuit était tombé sur la ville, les jeunes adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait à peine de la rencontrer, Bella sentait qu'elle était déjà très proche de sa jumelle. Isa se leva et alla dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda ce qu'il y avait. Elle sortit de quoi faire des sandwichs et les déposa sur le comptoir. La brune vit Rosalie rentrer et elles commencèrent toutes les deux à préparer à manger pour l'humaine et les deux hybrides en parlant. Après avoir fini, elles rentrèrent dans le salon avant de donner le "dîner" à la jumelle d'Isa et Lucas. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de celui-ci, sa soeur lui demanda où elle avait habité jusqu'à ici.

_**"-Chez la meilleure amie de maman, chez Sulpicia Volturi."**_ Jasper, ainsi que les quatre autres vampires, la regarda, surpris.; Isabelle hocha la tête et regarda sa soeur.

_**"-J'ai vécu avec eux pendant presque dix-huit ans. Et... J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Il y a quelques siècles, un homme est venu à Volterra et à dit comme quoi qu'un jour deux jumelles naîtront et que l'une d'elle serait la personne qui sauvera l'existence des vampires, des loups et des hybrides. Pour assurer tout cela, il a écrit chaque détails de la vie de la fille dans un livre qu'il a recopié sept fois. Une pour chaque continent. Amérique du Nord, du Sud, Europe, Asie, Afrique et Oceanie. Le problème est que si elle trouve l'un des livres, cela peut changer ce qu'il a dit et écrit. Au début, personne ne savait quoi faire jusqu'à la naissance des jumelles. D'après l'monsieur, cette personne serait humaine et sa jumelle, hybride mais cela pouvait changer alors pour être sûr, l'homme leurs a dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour que le futur soit comme il le prédisait et le jour où elle allait rencontrera son âme-soeur, sa vie changera et ils devraient passer à l'action. Mais il y avait un risque aussi, une autre personne pouvait venir la charmer et dire qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble et seul le jour où elle se rendrait compte de son amour pour son vrai âme-soeur, ils devaient alors faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il y a aussi une légende, une prophétie, sur elle et son âme-sœur mais je ne connais rien dessus pour l'instant..."**_

Bella regarda sa sœur avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son petit-ami. En soupirant, elle leva le regard vers Isabelle. _**"-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ces jumelles, ce sont nous deux? Et que cela me concerne beaucoup plus?"**_ Isabelle baissa la tête, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac et se faisait gronder. _**"-Je... J'suis désolée p'tite sœur... J'aurais tout fait pour que ce soit moi mais je ne peux rien y faire." **_Bella haussa les épaules, elle savait bien qu'Isa ne pourrait rien faire. _**"-Si j'ai bien suivi, mon avenir, ma vie a toujours été contrôlé? N'importe ce qui m'ait arrivé, c'était calculé? Mais... Combien de personnes sont derrières tout ça? Est-ce qu'Edward et Alice font également partie de tout ceci?" "-Si j'ai bien compris pendant mon séjour à Volterra, même le "divorce" de papa et maman serait faux et que Phil n'est qu'un ami de longue date et qu'il serait un loup-garou ou un truc du genre... Et pour le nombres des personnes, seul le treize septembre, on pourrait le savoir.. Je sais guère si cela va te rassurer mais Edward et Alice sont les méchants de l'histoire."**_

Bella regarda sa soeur avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa vie avait donc été manipulé depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout ça, elle n'était pas sûre de bien vouloir suivre tout ceci et faire comme si de rien était. _**"-Bella, le livre que je t'ai donné est le livre qu'ils cherchent." **_Bella prit son sac et en sorti le livre, d'après ses observations, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle le déposa sur la table et l'ouvrit mais, juste après l'avoir ouvert, les feuilles commencèrent à tourner, comme si une brise de vent était passé par là, à une vitesse folle avant de s'arrêter à une page où, petit à petit des mots apparaissait, comme quand une personne écrivait sur du papier avec de l'encre. Elle se pencha légèrement et lut la phrase à voix haute.

_**"-Un avenir sombre et dangereux l'attend, ne sachant guère quelle décision prendre la jeune fille devra subir les conséquences. Sa décision va changer beaucoup de choses et elle devra faire attention, au risque de perdre ses proches, son âme-soeur."**_

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Bella ne remarqua pas que Jasper faisait un signe aux autres pour leurs demander de sortir, elle ne remarqua pas que son petit-ami lui prenait le livre des mains. _**"-Ne t'inquiète pas Darlin'... Nous sommes là, je suis là." **_Bella plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés du vampire. _**"-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre Jasp'." **_Il déposa son front contre celui de sa bien aimée._** "-Tu ne me perdras pas Isabella."**_ Bella posa sa tête sur le torse du blond et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jasper entende la respiration calme de sa belle. Ce fut à ce moment que les _**autres**_ décidèrent de rentrer. Ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à parler tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller la brune qui, en ce moment même faisait un rêve étrange.

_**Rêve.**_

_**"-Maman! Maman!" Isabella retourna son regard de l'océan pour regarder derrière elle. Deux enfants couraient vers elle tout en l'appelant "Maman". Belle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si il y avait une autre femme qu'elle mais non, il n'y avait qu'elle sur cette plage donnant sur l'océan bleu. Elle regarda alors les enfants. Une fille et un garçon, le garçon devait avoir l'âge double de sa soeur mais pourtant ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, comme des jumeaux. La brune sursaute quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourent mais se détendit quand elle entendait la voix de Jasper. "-Quelques choses ne va pas Darlin'?" "-Oui maman, on dirait que tu es malade..." Entendant une nouvelle voix, Bella se retourna brusquement. Elle croisa le regard du vampire qui étaient d'une couleur rouge. Elle baissa alors le regard de celui inquiet du blond vers un jeune garçon qui devait avoir neuf ans environ. "-Isabella?" "-Je... Je vais bien, je crois..." "-Tu es sûre? On devrait peut-être aller voir Carlisle ou bien Marcus." Bella regarda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. "-Qui est Marcus?!" Jasper l'empoigna alors par le bras et l'emmena vers un genre de royaume. Elle regarda derrière vit que les trois enfants les suivaient. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. "-Jasp', qui sont ces enfants?" Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la poser après tout. Les enfants, derrière, avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Jasper la regardait bizarrement. "-Tu..." "-Jasper? Que ce passe-t-il?" Plusieurs personnes étaient sur la place devant un château. Bella remarqua alors son père et elle lui sauta dans les bras. "-Papa!" Tout le monde regardait la brune avant de demander à Jasper une réponse. "-Je sais pas... Nous étions sur la plage avec les enfants, qu'elle regardait bizarrement, et quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait voir Carlisle ou Marcus et elle m'a demandé qui était Marcus et là, elle ne reconnaît pas ses propres enfants et agit comme si elle revoyait son père après des années!" Bella commença à se détacher de son père. "-Que racontes-tu Jasper? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois après l'annonce de sa "mort"! Je ne sais même pas où on est et ce que l'on fait ici!?" Jasper ne sut guère quoi répondre et il resta là, à la regarder sans rien comprendre. Il regarda ensuite les personnes derrière lui qui ne comprenaient pas non plus.**_

_**Fin.**_

Sentant qu'on la secouait, la brune grogna son mécontentement face à son réveil brusque. Elle entendit ensuite une personne demander à ses futurs victimes pour avoir osé la réveiller avant de s'approcher d'elle. _**"B'jour Darlin'." "-Au revoir Jasper." **_Elle entendit son tiré avant de sentir son souffle dans son cou où il déposa des baisers avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire. _**"-Tu veux pas te lever?" "-Non.." "-Sûre?" "-Oui." "-Bien." **_Il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte. _**"-Emmett! Peter! Lucas!" **_Ceux-ci arrivèrent avec un sourire et leurs regards étaient remplis de malice. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'humanité qui regardait son petit ami, inquiète. _**"-Tu aurais dû te lever quand je te l'avais demandé." **_Bella débutait quand elle remarqua les seaux remplis d'eau que les garçons prirent. _**"-Vous n'oserez pas...!"**_

Alors qu'elles préparaient un petit-déjeuner pour l'humaine, elles entendirent un cri provenant d'en haut, de la chambre d'ami qu'utilisait Bella, ce qui voulait dire que Jasper avait également raté son coup et que les trois autres garçons avaient versés les seaux remplis d'eau glacés sur la brune. Elles commencèrent à rire alors que les garçons descendaient en bas avec les seaux vides qu'ils lancèrent dans le jardin. Ils riaient toujours alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir au salon pour continuer leur jeux vidéos.

Mouillée, Bella rentra dans la salle de bain en essayant d'enlever son haut qui lui collait la peau, en vain. Elle sentit alors les mains de Jasper sur ses hanches attraper le bord du pull pour le lui enlever. Elle rougit fortement._** "-Me... Merci." "-Parle-moi de ton rêve Darlin'.." **_croisera le regard du blond par le miroir, elle se retourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa avant de tout lui raconter.

Pov Esmée. Extérieur.

Esmée regarda par la fenêtre de son atelier tout en pensant à combien Bella lui manquait. Mais elle savait que cela allait changer, elles allaient se revoir bientôt et elle s'excuserait de son attitude quand elle était revenue mais elle n'avait guère pu faire autrement; İL lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire semblant d'être avec Edward et Alicet elle avait dû accepter, à contrecœur et entendre e qu'ils voulaient faire pour détruire Bella l'énervait et elle sentait que bientôt, elle allait craquer. Elle qui était pourtant si douce! Esmée soupira et retourna à la commode qu'elle était en train de faire depuis plusieurs jours. Carlier aussi, lui manquait horriblement, à cause de toute cette histoire, elle était obligée de rester éloigné de lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité, arrêter de lui mentir comme elle le faisait depuis toujours. Elle voulait dire toute la vérité et arrêter de vivre dans le mensonge.

Pov Jacob. Externe.

En regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait que la meute qui en avait marre de tout ça et il pouvait comprendre; lui aussi, il en avait marre, marre de mentir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait qu'une chose; Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à l'enterrement de son père. Il se rappelle très bien du moment où Bella avait désespérément crié que son père n'était pas mort. Il se rappelle encore comment le Major et des avaient eu du mal à la calmer. Il se rappelle encore et toujours des larmes qui avaient trempé sa chemise quand il avait serré sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, contre lui. Et il savait très bien que la culpabilité était présente depuis ce jour, plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait même pas se considérer comme le meilleur ami de Bella, il en avait beaucoup trop honte pour cela! Il avait honte de lui mentir.

Pov Jane. Externe.

La jeune blonde était assise sur le sol d'une clairière de la forêt après avoir cherché tout le Canada et l'Alaska. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et cela l'ennuyait sincèrement. Elle regarda à sa droite où Demetri et Alec étaient assis. Elle porta son attention à son ami Demetri qui défaisait les lacets de ses baskets pour les refaire et ainsi de suite tout en soupirant. Alec lui, il regardait Demetri faire. Ils avaient cherché tout les recoins des deux pays Nord de l'Amérique mais rien. Ils s'étaient renseignés mais toujours rien. _**"-Allez les gars, on y va. On a du boulot."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alaska. Canada. Mexique. (**N/A: C'est certes pas logique de passer au Mexique avant les États-Unis mais il le faut pour l'histoire...)** Chaque violes, chaque recoins avaient été visités par les trois Volturi mais rien. Ils s'étaient encore une fois informés mais les résultats étaient toujours nuls. Rien. États-Unis. Texas. Maria et les nouveaux-nés. Nés Mexico. Rien. Arizona. Maison de Bella sinon... Rien. Louisiane. Rien. Si, un appel. Demetri raccrocha. _**"-Maître?" "-Allez chercher dans des lieux connus et visités." "-Comme?" "-Je ne sais pas moi, les lieux les plus visités, vous trouverez sûrement. Bonne recherche." "-Merci..."**_Demetri soupirant, désespéré. Il s'avança, suivit jumeaux avec l'espoir de retrouver le livre de l'Amérique du Nord.

Pov Marcus. Externe.

Assis sur le thrône, comme toujours. Le regard ailleurs. Habituel. Avoir des pensées pour sa femme Didyme qui était loin de lui. Ca ne change pas. Ce qui change, c'est le coup de téléphone de Renée. Marcus sourit. Ca change aussi. Elle va venir. Inhabituel. Marcus haussa les épaules et retourna à sa pose. Ce qui ne changerait pas aujourd'hui? Les mensonges. Tout les mensonges faites à Isa et Bella. Cela ne changerait pas et ça ne changerait pas avant longtemps mais bon, Marcus était habitué de vivre avec cela et avec la culpabilité; ça ne changera pas non plus des autres jours.

Pov Bella. Externe.

C'était bien l'enfer qu'elle vivait en ce moment, après son réveil, Bella avait été Barbie Bella et maintenant, elle devait traîner dans les magasins avec les filles mais elle était tout de même heureuse, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, les garçons avaient été obligés de venir faire du shopping. _**"-Les garçons, allez ailleurs, on a du boulot entre fille, on se voit dans une heure." **_Bella lança un regard noir à Rosalie qui s'avançait déjà avec Isa et Charlotte. _**"-Courage Darlin'!" **_Après un baiser de la part de son petit ami, la jeune brune suivit ses amies et malheureusement pour elle, elles arrivèrent devant un magasin de lingerie. L'humaine déglutit alors que sa soeur entourait ses épaules de son bras. _**"-Il faut que tu t'achète de beaux sous-vêtements puisque tu sors avec le p'tit blond. Qui sait, peut-être vas-tu en avoir besoin dans quelques jours!" **_Bella se dégagea. _**"-N'importe quoi! Nous n'en sommes pas à là..." "-Pourtant, tu es toute rouge, ce qui veut dire que cela ne te dérangerait pas! Allez, entre." **_Bella rentra à l'intérieur et elle fut déjà assaillie de sous-vêtements et bien évidemment, elle fut obligée de les essayer. A chaque lingerie portés, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Après une heure, elle eut deux sachets remplis et le visage tout réchauffé.

.

.

.

Fatiguée de sa journée, Bella alla rapidement au lit et s'endormit directement dans les bras de Jasper.

_**Rêve.**_

_**"-Bella!" Elle se retourna et vit Rosalie la secouer. "-Tu es sûre que ça va?" Elle hocha la tête. "-Oui, ça va." La blonde soupira et continua à coiffer la brune quand Isa rentra avec une robe de mariée. "-Voilà, enfiles-le et vite!" Bella regarda la robe avant de se lever et de l'enfiler, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais valait mieux ne pas discuter. Après quelques retouches, la jeune brune demanda pourquoi elle portait la robe. "-Bella, je sais pas si c'est parce que tu es nerveuse que tu as oubliée, mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage avec..." Elle fut interrompue par Jasper qui rentrait à l'intérieur. "-Bonjour les filles! Alors Darlin', prête pour ton mariage avec Edward?" Bella écarquilla les yeux. Edward?!**_

_**Fin.**_

Bella se réveilla, en sueur. Elle vit tout le monde devant elle et regarda Jasper avec une peur dans les yeux quand Isa lui tendit le livre. _**"-Il s'est ouvert mais à chaque fois qu'on le touche, on se brûle et rien y est écrit."**_ Bella prit le livre, contrairement à ce que disait sa soeur, elle vit des mots s'aligner pour devenir une phrase.

_**"-Ses deux derniers rêves sont deux choix, elle devra faire attention sinon elle risque de changer beaucoup de choses. Son union avec Jasper et ses enfants sont une conséquence heureuse de son choix mais son mariage avec Edward veut bien dire la destruction du monde, ce qui arrivera si jamais Isabella ne fait pas attention"**_

**Review? =3**

**_Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous._**

**_D.W_**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à SM, D'autres appartiennent à... des amis (?) qui ont gentimment accepté de me prêter leur personnage inventé depuis le Rpg dans lequel je joue.**

**Lucas, Isabelle, Demetri, Demi et Marzia m'appartiennent =) Tout comme les fautes =3**

**Désolée des manques de réponses à vos reviews pour lesquelles je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez ! Et encore désolée pour le retard.. ._. **

**Bonne lecture à vous (=**

* * *

_**Mardi 13 août 2005. J-31.**_

Voilà cinq jours qu'elle était à Vancouver, accompagnée de ses amis et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle s'en sortait bien. Ses soeurs étaient là pour la soutenir, son meilleur ami pour la calmer, ses frères pour la divertir et surtout Jasper pour lui faire oublier. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait de rester aussi calme devant les "annonces" du livre, elle avait fini par comprendre que sous cet air, il était mortifié de peur de la perdre. C'était Jasper après tout ; il était peut-être empathe, mais il savait rester calme quand il le fallait etcela aidait la brune, d'un côté.

Dans un mois, elle allait devoir affronter toute la vérité, par conséquent elle avait besoin de sa famille, ses amis. Maintenant qu'elle vivait avec sa soeur, elle n'avait plus rêvé d'elle et du cadre, cadre qui était inexistant en réalité. "Pour l'instant" avait soufflé Isa alors que la fille du shérif avait fini par avoir également cet espoir que ce cadre allait exister car lui seul pouvait certifier, à présent, quelles seraient les personnes chers à Bella qui allaient rester près d'elle malgré le fait que la majorité des personnes étaient toujours inconnus pour ele mais elle ne doutait guère de sa soeur car, bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient depuis peu, Bella savait qu'Isa ne lui mentirait pas, ne la trahirait pas. Tout comme Jasper. Lui aussi ne doutait pas de la fidélité de la jumelle de sa petite amie et même que ces deux-là, Isabelle et Jasper, s'étaient vite rapprochés mais pas autant que Lucas et Isabelle. Tous les deux hyrides, ils passaient très souvent leurs temps ensemle. Cela, au début, avait, disons, dégouté Bella car celle-ci les imaginait très ien ensemble, comme un couple, cependant, ce qui lui avait donné des frissons c'est d'entendre sa soeur parler de lui sans arrêt et également de la part de Lucas qui parlait d'elle sans cesse, comme si le fait de se dire qu'elle se voyait en regardant sa jumelle et ainsi, se voyait avec Lucas n'était pas déjà assez dégoutant. Lucas était comme un frère pour elle alors imaginer Isa et Lucas allait au même que s'imaginer elle-même et Lucas, son meilleur ami, son frère.

Isabelle et Isabella se ressemlaient beaucoup, physiquement mais mentalement, c'était différent. Isa était quasiment l'opposé de l'humaine. Bon, côté gentillesse, elles étaient à égale mais Isa se montrait comme Rosalie; une gârce mais au fond, elle aimait et protégeait sa famille. L'hyride avait beaucoup de goût à la mode et la lecture n'était pas son truc; elle préférait largement se battre avec les garçons et jouer aux jeux vidéos comme Rosa préféait la mécanique et la mode qu'autre chose.

Contrairement à Bella, Isa n'était pas du genre timide ni réservée. Elle était même très coquine. Beaucoup trop d'après Bella. Charlotte, Rosalie et Isabelle s'entendaient à merveille et n'arrêtaient de parler mode sans pour autant mettre la jeune humaine à l'écart et cette dernière avait fini par trouver un goût à cela, la mode mais sans pour autant en être accro. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait accepté, sans rien dire, de faire les magasins, encore une fois. Sans les garçons. Donc, les bavardages sans retenu allaient de bon train. Bella soupira en entendant Rosalie parler sur elle et Jasper, encore une fois. **_"-On doit faire avancer les choses." _** souffla Charlotte sous le regard suspicieux de la brune qu'était Bella. **_"-Avancer les choses ?" "-Oui p'tite soeur, avancer les choses." _** déclara alors Isa avec un soupir. Bella regarda ses trois soeurs avant de se diriger vers l'une des cabines d'essayages.

Elle avait très bien compris de quoi parlaient les jeunes filles et, à vrai dire, cela la gênait, faisant chauffer ses joues. Avancer les choses. C'était rapide. On ne pouvait pas coucher avec une personne après seulement cinq jours de relation. C'était trop rapide. Bella secoua la tête et après avoir essayé les vêtements choisis, elle laissa quelques uns à leurs places, ne llui plaisant pas tant que ça finalement.

D'après Charlotte, Peter et elle avaient débuté leur relation de cette manière, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses et ils ne regrettaient rien. Oui mais eux étaient des vampires alors que Bella, elle, elle n'était qu'une humaine. Un doute s'installa alors en elle. Et si Jasper, lui, le souhaitait ? Elle ne sait pas si elle en serait capable, hônnetemment mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Peut-être allait-i se lasser d'elle parce qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait... Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur avant de sentir une personne l'attraper par le poignet.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir sa soeur, inquiète mais tout aussi amusée. **_"-En disant "Avancer les choses", on parlait pas mariages, Bella." _** L'humaine, ne comprenant rien, se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était dirigée vers une boutique de robe de mariées, sans s'en rendre compte, étant dans ses pensées. Elle fit une moue et retourna vers ses soeurs qui rirent. A dix-huit heures, Bella demanda à rentrer, ce qu'elles acceptèrent et après avoir tout rangé dans le coffre, elle s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture, posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa jumelle pour finir par s'endormir.

**_Rêve._**

**_"-Grand frère, regarde !" _**Une petite fille, blonde aux yeux bleus océan courrait vers un autre enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'elle, blond aux yeux vert/gris. La blonde courrait, les mains cachant quelque chose. Elle leva ses mains liés et depuis un petit trou qu'elle formait de ses doigts, le jeune garçon observa un papillon blanc. Il sourit à sa soeur. **_"-On peut le garder Japser ?" _** Celui-ci secoua la négativement la tête. **_"-Pourquoi ?" _**Il haussa les épaules, silencieux avant d'éourifer les cheveux de sa soeur. **_"-On ne fait pas à d'autre ce qu'on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse." "-Oui mais..." "-Si toi, tu étais un papillon, aurais-tu aimer qu'une petite fille te prenne et t'emmène loin de ta famille, de ta maison ?" _**La blonde secoua la tête. **_"-Non..." _**Elle ouvrit ses paumes et regarda le papillon s'éloigner. Son frère lui attapa la main et ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les champs, la blonde lâchait parfois la main de Jasper pour aller receuillir quelques fleurs et en faire un bouquet pour sa mère. **_"-Louane ! Ne vas pas trop loin !" _** Elle rit et hocha la tête avant de courir vers son frère. **_"-C'est pour maman." _** Elle lui montra le bouquet, fière d'elle et son frère sourit et courru jusqu'à une maisonnette où on apercevait, devant, une femme laver le linge avec ses mains. Elle leva la tête e, n voyant ses deux enfants courir vers elle, sourit et passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Jasper s'arrêta et embrassa la joue de sa mère quand il vit son frère sortir de la maison, accompagné de son père. Jasper eut une moue en voyant son grand frère porter le chapeau de cow-boy de son père, légèrement jaloux mais il ne montra rien et se retourna vers sa mère et sa soeur. **_"-Chéri, va déposer ceci à sa place, s'il te plait." _**Jasper prit le seauu vide, l'emmena à sa place, dans la salle d'eau et aors qu'il rangeait ce qu'il avait fait tomber, il sentit un poids sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit son grand frère. Ou plutôt ses pieds vu que quelque chose lui empêchait de voir plus haut que sa taille. Il se redressa et posa ses paumes sur sa têtepour enlever le chapeau. Le chapeau de cow-boy de son père, celui qu'il portait tout à l'heure. **_"-On est le quinze octore, c'est papa qui l'a dit. C'est ton anniversaire. Il est à toi."_ ** Jasper eut un grand sourire et remercia son frère avant de courir vers sa mère.

**_Fin._**

Bella sentit des caresses sur son visage, sa joue. Des doigts froids qui descendaient vers son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.**_"-Hey." _** La brune sourit. **_"-B'jour." _**Elle avait eu un sommeil calme, reposant et après un instant de réflexion, elle se demandasi le vampire n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et sortir du lit sur lequel elle avait été déposée.

Tout au long de la journée, elle n'arrêta de penser à son rêve., se demandant si c'était réel, si cette scène avait déjà existé. Un soupir la quitta et, inquiet, Peter se retourna vers l'humaine. **_"-Que pasa, Bella ?" _** Elle se retourna vers lui et réfléchit un instant avant de demander s'il savait quelle était la date de naissance de Jasper. **_"-Nope. Enfin, j'ai des doutes... Tout comme Jasper. Pourquo ?" _**Elle haussa les épaules. Les autres étant de sortie pour chasser, Bella était seule avec Peter et Charlotte, cette dernière suivant la conversation, silencieuse. Elle commença alors à expliquer son rêve, la façon dont elle avait l'impression qu'il était réel.

Charlotte parla alors, pour la première fois depuis le début. **_"-J'aurais dit mi-octobre également mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Jasper n'aime pas vraiment parler de son passé et même, il ne se rappelle pas de beaucoup de choses. D'après lui, il sait que c'est en octobre mais je ne sais pas s'il se rapelle de la date exacte." _**La blonde haussa les épaules. **_"-Tu peux toujours lui demander, on sait jamais." _**Bella hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. **_"-Et vous ?"_** Peter fronça les sourcils. **_"-Votre passé, vous vous en rappelez ?" _**Elle regretta rapidement ses mots en voyant Peter se tendre et sortir de la pièce._ **"-Peter ne s'en rappelle pas. Rien. Voilà pourquoi il s'attache rapidement aux gens; pour lui il n'a jamais eu de famille, sa famille sont les personnes présentes dans sa vie. Il a, certes, cherché, pendant des décennies mais jamais rien. Son seul souvenir est son prénom et il a avoué ne pas être sûr que ce soit "Peter" son prénom." **_Bella resta silencieuse un moment tout en regardant la porte par laquelle était sorti le frère de Jasper. **_"-Je suis désolée... " "-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir cela. Certes, cela lui fait mal mais il vit avec et ouis, il n'est pas réellement seul. Il nous a, nous." _**Bella a eu un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Voulant lui faire changer d'avis, Char demanda.

**_"-On regarde un film ?" "-JE CHOISIS_** !" Bella sursauta en entendant le cri de Lucas et se retourna pour le réprimander alors que Jasper s'approchait avec un rire en regardant Emmett et Lucas se disputer pour le film à choisir. L'humaine regarda chacun d'eux, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et boueux avec, également, du sang les couvrant. Elle retira une feuille des cheveux de son petit-ami et grimaça en le voyant s'asseoir sans même aller se changer, comme les deux autres garçons alors que les filles descendaient déjà avec de nouveaux vêtements sur eux. **_"-Vous ne comptez pas vous changer ?"_** Les trois garçons répondirent alors, en une seule voix. **_"-Fatigué."_** Bella haussa un sourcil.**_ "-Ca se fatigue pas, les vampires..."_** Charlotte soupira, exaspérée de l'attitude des garçon. **_"-Où est Peter ?"_**Jasper regarda Charlotte sans prêter attention à ses émotions mais ce fut Bella qui répondit, gênée. **_"-Il est sorti." _**

**_"-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"_** Charlotte secoua la tête. **_"-Rien de grave. Je vais le chercher." _**Bella se mordit la lèvre en lançant un regard vers Charlotte qui sortait sous les voix fortes des garçons. Isa les sépara. **_"-C'est moi qui chosi le film. Pas de discussion possible. Allez vous asseoir." "-Oui m'dame..."_**

**_Pov Charlotte - Peter. _**

Après une course rapide, la belle blonde retrouva son mari, à une dizaine de kilomètres de la maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui, passant une main dans les cheveux courts de Peter qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. **_"-J'aime pas ne pas savoir, putain, ça fait de moi un... Faible." "-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Beaucoup de vampires ne se rappelle pas de leur passé." "-Je ne me rappelle pas même plus de mon prénom, Char. Merde quoi, mon prénom !" _**

Elle cessa ses caresse et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. _**"-Moi je le connais. Tu t'appelle Peter et ton nom de famille est Withlock. Tu as été soldat dans les Guerres du Sud et tu as permis à Jasper et moi-même de nous en sortir. Maintenant, tu as un frère, voire trois en fait et également trois soeur en plus d'une femme formidable. Que demander de plus ?"** _Il lâcha un rire et l'embrassa. **_"-Rien. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut." "-Tu vois ? maintenant debout. Je veux regarder un film avec les autres."_**

Peter regarda Charlotte se lever et il suivit le mouvement avant de courir jusqu'à la villa, sa main dans la sienne. Isa avait fini par choisir un film sur les vampires. Entretien avec un vampire. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, attirant sa femme sur ses genoux.

Une vingtaine de minutes passa, Peter n'arrêtait pas de sentir le regard de Bella sur lui et, lui aussi, fini par la regarder, lui offrant un sourire et un clin d'oeil devant lequel Bella resta perplexe. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami qui avait suivi l'échange silencieuse sans pour autant émettre un son. Peter rassuea son frère avant de nicher son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, ne prétant plus du tout attention au film qui se jouait sur l'écran.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Bella, il avait un pressentiment étrange. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bien ou mal, ce qui allait arriver mais il préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant, ne voulant inquiéter personne pour l'instant avec l'espore que ce ne soit rien de grave.

Il l'espérait plus que tout au monde.

**_Vingt ans plus tôt. 20 Décembre 1985._**

Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la maison, Demetri avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Noël était dans cinq jours ét il avait déjà acheté de quoi offrir à ses parents, quelques heures avant, tenant ainsi des sacs en main. Demetri faisait partie de la classe moyenne et sa famille vivait à l'écart de la ville, du monde. Préférant largement vivreau tranquille qu'être exposé à tout ces problèmes idiots de la vie. Sa famille et lui aimaient vivre entre eux, en paix. Ce qui n'expliquait aucunement la scène qu'il vit en rentrant dans le grand salon de chez lui. Le blond laissa tomber les sacs au sol dans un bruit sourd, regardant les cadavres de ses parents avant de tomer à genoux., les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux avant de couler le long de ses joues. Il sentit une présence derrière lui mais n'eut pas la force de bougerpour autant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle au creux de son oreille. **_"-Hola Demetri."_** Il déglutit et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé mais celle-ci contourna l'humain et s'accroupit devant lui. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux courts du blond alors que lui, il restait immobile. Ses yeux ne pouvaient regarder autre chose que les pupilles de la personne présente devant lui. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges sang. Sa peau blanche qui avait l'air toute aussi douce rendait Demetri assez méfiant. **_"-Je les ai vu, señor, j'ai tout vu mais je ne pouvais rien y faire."_** Elle lança un regard vers les cadavres avec un sourire triste. **_"-Qui êtes-vous ?"_** La brune fit ce qu'on appelait un sourire avant de répondre. **_"-Mon nom est Maria, señor. Je vais vous aider à venger vos parents, je vous le promet mais pour cela, je vais devoir vous transformer." "-Me...?"_** Il ne put terminer sa phrase; sentant des dents déchirer sa peau. Un cri le quitta sous la douleur avant de fermer les yeux et laisser les flammes de l'enfer le brûler, petit à petit.

**_21 décembre 1985_**

**_"-Marzia ?" _**La brune ne répondit pas, regardant le médecin face à elle avant de détourner le regard vers ses mains tremblantes. Elle serra les poings et lança un regard noir vers la personne en blouse blanche qui était venu apporter des médicaments. Enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Marzia était traitée de folle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait et même, si elle avait fait quelque chose, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Marzia avait juste un problème psychologique. Il y avait des moments où elle était une douce et gentille jeune femme malgré me fait qu'elle avait un caractère de chien et à quelques moments, elle était comme possédée, une vraie psychopathe, et n'avait que des envies de meurtres pour son simple plaisir. Ces deux côtés avaient été vu et après réfléxion, à la place de la condamner à mort, elle avait enfermée et n'avait le droit de sortir dans le parc de l'hôpital seulement deux fois par semaine et l'une des fois était aujourd'hui. Respirant l'air à plein poumons, elle soupira de bien-être. Ces deux jours dehors étaient ces jours préférés. Pour les autres, elle était possédée par un esprit qui voulait se venger et à cause de cela, elle avait vécu pleins de tests, avait dû boire pleins de médicaments. Elle sourit et commença à marcher quand elle entendit un souffle non loin d'elle. **_"-Marzia !" _**Elle se retourna pour voir une jeune femme en blouse blanche, sa peau tout aussi blanche,ses cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à son dos mais ce fut ses yeux qui captèrent l'attention de Marzia mais également, réveillèrent une petite peur en elle. **_"-No temas, Marzia" _**Ne pas avoir peur ? Ca lui paraissait impossible. Ses yeux rouges sang augmentaient sa peur de plus en plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, cette femme et pourtant, étant ici depuis des années, elle avait eu l'occasion de connaitre tous, les infirmiers et les médecins. **_"-Qui êtes-vous ?" _**L'infirmière sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était une infirmière travaillant ici. **_"-On m'appelle Marzia et j'ai la capacité de te faire sortir d'ici." _**L'espoir se réflétait dans les prunelles bleues de la brune. **_"-Vraiment ?" "-Oui. Approche et suis-moi mais surtout, reste silencieuse et laisse ta tête baissée."_** Elle hocha la tête et suivit Maria jusqu'à sortir de l'établissement et arriver dans une forêt. Maria s'approcha de Marzia avant de lui ordonner de fermer les yeux et pencher la tête de côté. Ce fut là que la jeune humaine sentit des dents déchirer sa peau, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. L'enfer commença.

**_22 décembre 1985_**

Bella était jeune et riche. Très jeune et très riche. Fille d'un médecin et d'une avocate, elle menait une belle vie dans l'un des quartiers bourgeois de la ville et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Demo avait la chace d'étudier et pourtant, elle ne le voulais pas, contrairement à sa famille et ses amis. Elle avait trouvé une passion pour le chant, qu'elle pratiquait en secret. Demi ne voulait travailler en tant que docteur ou avocate et pourtant, elle n'osait pas le dire à qui que ce soit, même à son père avec qui elle était très proche et il était le seul qui ne la jugeais pas, jamais. Mais elle avait peur de le décevoir, lui et la famille malgré le fait que ses notes n'étaient pas toujours bonne et elle savait que cela avait amené à des hypocrites qui parlaient toujours derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas subir une honte de plus à son paternel. Un soupir quitta la jeune femme qui brossait ses cheveux, face à son miroir, assise sur une chaise quand elle entendit un bruit provenir de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux et vit cette dernière ouverte, amenant le vent glacial du soir d'hiver. Elle frissonna et alla la fermer, se jurant de l'avoir fait plus tôt. Elle finit par hausser ses épaules et retourna à sa tâche quand, d'un seul coup, surgit une personne devant elle. **_"-No temas, Démétria. Je m'appelle Maria et je suis venue te sauver." "-Me sauver ?"_** Maria baissa légèrement la tête. **_"-Oui. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce qui t'entoure et ta voix est vraiment magnifique." "-Je..." "-Savais-tu que ton père pensait à te faire épouser Anthonio Sparkes ?"_** Anthonio Sparkes. Le fils du meilleur amie de son père. Ce garçon qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Celui dont elle n'arrêtait de parer avec dégoût à son père qui en avait rit et avait ajouté que lui aussi, ne l'appréciais pas. **_"-Non..." "-Je peux t'aider à fuir, Démétria."_** Elle tendit la main et la belle hésita un moment avant de déposer la sienne et se trouver, quelques minutes plus tard, à des kilomètres de son ancien habitat. Dès qu'elle fut posée sur le sol, elle sentit des dents déchirer la peau de son cou. Demi brûla alors dans les flammes de l'enfer pendant trois jours.

**_Deux ans après la transformation de Demetri, Marzia et Demi. _**

La guerre. Le chaos. Le désespoir. Le sang. La haine. Seuls ces choses-là remplissaient à présent la vie des trois vampires après avoir été transformé par Maria et avoir brûlé dans les flammes de l'enfer. Demetri, connu sous le nom d'Arès qui faisait référence au Dieu de la Guerre de la mythologie grecque, était le remplaçant de Jasper et à vrai dire, on avait fini par oublié ce dernier en entendant les actes horribles d'Arès. Il était là pour transformer et former les nouveaux-nés pour ensuite les tuer à la fin de leur première année en tant que vampire. Marzia était celle qui s'occupait des humains, allant en chercher de toute part pour nourir les vampires présents dans le camp et également, elle s'occupait parfois de tuer les vampires avec Arès. Demi était le bras droit de Demetri, travaillant toujours avec lui, transformant, formant et tuant les vampires. Ils étaient, tous les trois, très redoutés par les personnes de leur espèces et leurs dons étaient très utiles à Maria. Demi avait une voix plus éblouissante que les autres vampires et arrivait à faire faire ce qu'elle voulait à une personne avec seulement en lui ordonnant, voire en lui demandant quelque chose. C'était pratique pour calmer les nouveaux-nés. Marzia, elle, elle avait la possibilité de contrôler le corps et l'esprit d'une personne, la posséder, contrôler ses envies et ses pensées. Très pratique pour ramener les humains à elle et faire subir la souffrance de part son don. Demetri avait un don très rare, un don qui aurait pu suffir à Maria si elle en était au courant. Le blond copiait les dons des autres en un touché et le gardait pour toujours avec lui mais Demetri avait préféré ne rien dire à ce sujet à Maria. **_"-Arès!"_** Il leva les yeux et lâcha Diego, un jeune vampire. **_"-Où sont Louise, Gemma et Louis ?!"_** Demetri fronça les sourcils et la regarda avant de sortir du camp. Il appela Demi et Marzia. Cette dernière souffla. **_"-Encore eux..?"_** Il hocha la tête et les trois vampires commencèrent à courir. Cela dura pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce qu'Arès sente l'odeur de sang humain. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers une maisonnette perdu au milieu des champs. On voyait Louise et Louis dehors, leurs vêtements tâchés de sang alors que Gemma regardait quelque chose sur le sol. Il s'approcha, suivi des deux filles derrière lui et vit que c'était un enfant qu'elle regardait. Un bébé. Demi regarda Arès avant de s'approcher de Gemma. **_"-Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti du camp ?!"_** Louis répondit. **_"-On avait soif..." "-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques heures de plus !?"_** Marzia regarda les deux jumeaux. Louise surnommée Tinùviel qui signifie "La Fille du Crépuscule" et Louis surnommé "Le Revenant" vu que son coeur avait lâché avant la fin de la transformation et qui, par un miracle, avait reprit ses battements. Ils baissèrent le regard en voyant les pupilles noires de Demetri qui réflétaient la colère sur eux. Il souffla. "-Et cet enfant ?" Demi lui empoigna le poignet. **_"-Je m'en occupe.. S'il te plait, ne la tuons pas."_** Il la regarda, penchant la tête de côté. **_"-Une famille humaine, aisée. Prend cette cape, enveloppe-la dedans et n'oublie pas de la ramener."_** Il jeta un regard vers l'enfant avant de s'en aller, ordonnant aux autres de le suivre. Demi regarda la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de la cape que lui avait donné Arès pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid lors de la course. Elle prit le nécessaire avec elle et commença à courir.

Arrivé devant un château, elle la déposa sur le palier de la grande porte. **_"-Je suis désolée Demetri..."_** Elle n'avait pas suivi ses ordres et venait tout juste de déposer la petite fille devant le château des Volturi. Ils étaient riches mais n'étaient pas humains. Elle regarda le bébé qui avait les yeux de couleur azur grand ouvert. **_"-Ferme les yeux et dors, Marie."_**

Elle frappa à la grande porte en bois et commença à courir avec un dernier regard pour Marie, l'enfant qu'elle venait de laisser.

Caïus regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne avant de regarder sur le sol. Il fut choquée par la vision. Une petite fille enroulée dans une cape de couleur bordeau, endormie. **_"-Caïus...? Qu'y a-t-il ?"_** Il se retourna vers Athenodora et lui désigna l'enfant qu'elle prit rapidement dans ses bras. Le vampire la regarda, surpris. **_"-Il y a un mot... C'est pour toi."_** Caïus prit la feuille en main et la lut à voix haute alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs du château en direction de la grande salle. Il fut surpris de lire que cet enfant avait été déposé à son intention, la personne lui priant de prendre soin d'elle et de la rendre heureuse. Il resta perplexe avant de regarder Athenodora et ses frères. **_"-D'où vient cet enfant ?" "-Aucune signature, rien du tout. Seulement cette cape." "-Elle est imprégnée d'une odeur mâle. Un vampire. En plus de sang humain et elle est déchirée."_** La vampire qui tenait Marie cita cela sans plus et la regarda dormir. Un ange venait d'être déposé à leur porte.

* * *

**Voilà ! Review? =3**

_**Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.**_

_**D.W**_


	12. Pause TEMPORAIRE

**Bonjour,**

Ceci n'est aucunement un chapitre, comme vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer, mais une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Comme vous le savez tous, je n'ai jamais publié très régulièremment à cause des hauts et bas de la vie et petit à petit, j'ai perdu inspiration mais je ne doute pas que très rapidement, il me reviendra donc non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction car j'y tiens beaucoup mais je la met temporairement en pause jusqu'à retrouver mon inspiration. Ce dernier peut revenir dans cinq jours comme il peut revenir dans un mois donc, ne perdons pas espoir, cette Fanfiction trouvera sa fin comme beaucoup.

**Je vous souhaite ainsi, à tous, une Bonne nuit, Bonne journée, Bonne après-midi, Bonne soirée, Bonne semaine à tous.**

**D.W**


	13. RETOUR Déménagement !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, comme vous le voyez, après plusieurs mois d'absence, me revoilà ! Non pas pour vous annoncer que j'arrête totalement mais plutôt pour vous dire que je réécris totalement les chapitres. Seulement, pour ne pas embrouiller le peuple (vous), j'ai décidé de le faire dans une nouvelle "page" comme une nouvelle fiction. Cela ne serait pas tentant pour certains mais pour vous rassurer, j'ai décidé de changer beaucoup de choses (L'intrigue reste sûrement la même) et qu'à côté, je commence une nouvelle que je publierais quand j'aurais fini "Mensonges" donc voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire à part le fait que j'espère plus que tout retrouver mes lecteurs...

Le chapitre un bien plus long que celui d'avant, sera publié dans la semaine :*

Bonne nuit à vous !

D.W

PS: Je vais laisser cette histoire un moment pour que tout le monde puisse le voir (les anciens lecteurs) et je le supprimerais après un petit temps ;)


End file.
